Fade Out
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: This is kinda what happens to Grim, as she lives in Happy Tree Town with her younger brother, Broken, and two children she took in. No longer accepting thy OCs, unless they want a tiny part.
1. OC Listing

**Grim: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Broken: I told her not too...**

**Grim: Oh well! I got music, and this crazy idea! **

**Broken: Sadly... Anyways, welcome to the new story, Fade Out.**

**Grim: Here, shall be whatever I can think up of...**

**Broken: It's better than what else she had planned.**

**Grim: That shall go on the other account!**

**Broken: Okay... anyways, we're accepting OCs if you guys are interested. Here's the info we need.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Animal:**

**Fur Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Hair:**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): **

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Friends: **

**Enemies:**

**Lovers/Crushes:**

**History:**

**Grim: Meh...**

**Broken: Well, because we're always in this, here is everyone from Grim's mind!**

**Grim: Including much more family!**

**Name: Blade**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: Unknown**

**Animal: Cat**

**Fur Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Quiet and can be mean**

**Clothing: Green t-shirt with a white skull on the chest, black sleeves under t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

**Hair: Black hair that covers most of his eyes, and reaches his shoulders**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): None**

**Weapons: Knives and claws**

**Powers: If he sees ANY kind of magic, he can make spikes appear out of the ground**

**Likes: Darkness, blood, horror movies, knives, and sleeping**

**Dislikes: Unknown**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Really doesn't care for people**

**Enemies: Again, really doesn't care for people**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**Name: Subation**

**Nickname: Kid (mostly called that by Grim)**

**Age: 12**

**Animal: Weasel**

**Fur Color: White and at the tip of his ears and tail, black**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Shy, sweet, protective, happy**

**Clothing: White t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

**Hair: The same as Jasper**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): None**

**Weapons: Grim's dragon sword**

**Powers: None**

**Likes: Happy things, none harmful things**

**Dislikes: Mean people and things that will attack him**

**Fears: Losing his family**

**Friends: Almost everyone**

**Enemies: Unknown at the moment**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**Name: Grim B. Ruin**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: Unknown**

**Animal: Sakunam **

**Fur Color: Orange red and yellow**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: You already know**

**Clothing: Red t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots**

**Hair: Black hair that reaches the middle of her back**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): Tattoo of a skeleton with wings on her right arm, and a little paw print with a gold hallo on her hip**

**Weapons: Herself**

**Powers: Infected and fire**

**Likes: Music, sleep, fireworks, hanging out with friends, making people mad, and peace**

**Dislikes: Girly girls/things, spiders, being woken up, having music taken away, and people who can't take 'no' for an answer**

**Fears: Spiders**

**Friends: Evil, Flippy, Flaky, Sniffles, Handy, Mime, Mole, Cuddles, Toothy, and Cub**

**Enemies: DB, Giggles, Petunia, Splendid, and Splendont**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**Name: Broken G. Ruin**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: Unknown**

**Animal: Kit**

**Fur Color: Black and glowing green**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Like Grim's**

**Clothing: Red t-shirt that spiked at the bottom, black jeans, and black slip on vans**

**Hair: Three spikes at the top that are green, and on the tips, they're black**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): Wears a skull necklace, and has a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm, and 'Increase the Peace' on his left arm**

**Weapons: Throwing knife that has a skull on fire on it, and two dragon knives**

**Powers: Chemicals **

**Likes: Like Grim**

**Dislikes: Like Grim**

**Fears: Spiders**

**Friends: Like Grim**

**Enemies: Like Grim**

**Lovers/Crushes: She's won't be in this story... EVER!**

**Broken: That's it? Only four?**

**Grim: I might add some in later...**

**Broken: Whatever man. Anyways, BYE!**

**Grim: NO!**

**Broken: What?**

**Grim: I gotta write a little bit of the story so people won't get all butt hurt and yell at me. **

**Broken: WHATEVER!**

**Grim: ENJOY PART OF THE STORY!**

* * *

_I feel so alive tonight  
You got me feeling sublime  
I want to yell it from the rooftops down  
Until it's over, and we're older_

Like sugar and cyanide  
These worlds are gonna collide  
I want to yell it from the rooftops down  
Until it's over, and we're older

"HEY!" Grim shouted, as Broken pulled out the head phones she had in her ears.

"Come on. You gotta go to work!" he told her, crossing his arms.

"I can't do nothing!" she mumbled, standing up, and heading for the door. Before she opened it, she looked back at the boy, and patted his head.

"Don't destroy the house while I'm gone." she told him, a smile on her face.

"No promises." he replied, smiling back at her. She laughed, and said her last goodbye, before leaving the house.

"Come here marshmallows and fire!" Broken squealed, running for the kitchen, as he grabbed a little chopstick he had.

**Grim: That's all you guys are getting. Be happy.**

**Broken: Why?**

**Grim: I already told you.**

**Broken: WHATEVER! Bye guys, and hope to see you soon.**

**Grim: BYE BYE! *waves***


	2. Seether: Fine Again

**Grim: WE'RE BACK!**

**Broken: And with new OCs!**

**Grim: Yay!**

**Broken: Here they are!**

**XenaTheAlienChick****5/31/12 . chapter 1**

**me:*running in the room pulling someone* RAWR SHATTER! look! i made a new oc!**

rawr:oh cool

shatter:wazup

new oc:hi!

me:her name is project X-666 but her nickname is impulse and she would like to be called that

impulse:yep :)

rawr:neat

me:plus you guys have been submitted alot so i decided to make a new character so dont worry

shatter:cool but we dont mind being submitted into stories

rawr:yeah

me:well your getting a break

impulse:*looks over* why hello there sir!

rawr:uh who is she talking to

me:oh yeah i forgot she is able to see and talk to ghost

shatter:so shes talking to a ghost

me:yep

impulse:bye bye! oh sorry about that

me:ok enough chit chat here is impulse

Name:Project X-666

Nickname(what people call her):impulse

Age:15

Animal:cat

Fur Color:all light blue but her tail has black and white stripes and she has black stripes on her arms and all black hands

Eye Color:Dark blue

Gender:female

Personality:very kind person, random, sometimes calm, and friendly

Clothing:light pail mint green tshirt, a black zip up hoodie thats unzipped, light blue skinng jeans, and black combat boots

Hair:short choppy scene that covers her left eye and its black and white coon striped

Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos):black skull necklace, black and green checkerd sweat band(on both wrists), black wristband that says in red lettering keep calm and kill zombies(on right wrist) then a purple wrist band in white lettering says Smosh(on left wrist)

Weapons:sliver brass knuckles with spikes on each knuckle and two silver pistols that have a clip so each of them hangs off each of her hips on the belt hook

Powers:pyro telekinises, is able to see and talk to ghosts, and ice manipulation, and is skilled in hand to hand combat, and good at shooting

Likes:the rain(whenever it rains she always takes a walk with her hoodie zipped up an the hood up), fire, video games, and dragon fruit(when ever she goes to happy tree town cafe she orders a dragon fruit), and paranormal

Dislikes:justin bieber, mean people, and chick flics(shes more of a animated action movie and a non animated horror movie, and comedy and or mystery movie person)

Fears:heights

Friends:everyone

Enemies:giggles, petunia, and disco bear

Lovers/Crushes:none

History:was made as a weapon for a top secret agency supposed to be evil but found out on the first day she was nice so they tried to kill her but she easily killed all of them then ran off to happy tree town and found about her powers 1 mintue after killing all the people

rawr:wow neat :3

me:ikr

shatter:hey look she likes the rain to

me:yep bye now

**MuffinHTF:**

**Hello! Id be honored if you'd use my OC for your story! :D**

Name: Muffin

Nickname: none

Age: same age as Sniffles

Animal: fox

Fur Color: maroon

Eye Color: black (if humanized: green)

Gender: female

Personality: naive and very gullible. Tries to be really sweet to everyone but can be stubborn at times.

Clothing: a mauve shirt with a picture of a muffin on it.

Hair: none, just fur. But if humanized, she has long curly maroon hair.

Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): a large cookie shaped hair pin next to her right ear.

Weapons: sometimes uses Exploding Cupcakes

Powers: her baking skills.

Likes: all baked goods, slingshots,

Dislikes: people who make fun of baking

Fears: Oranges (shes deathly allergic to them), bionic arms, zombies

Friends: Sniffles (best friend), Mime, Handy, and Toothy

Enemies: Splendid. because he keeps destroying her bakery.

Lovers/Crushes: a big crush on Sniffles but doesn't want to admit it.

History: She is a master baker and loves everything about baking. She owns a  
small bakery called Muffin's Bakery. She once lived a life of competition baking but gave it up and moved to Happy Tree Town. She can bake virtually anything if she sets her mind to it. (once when she was little she accidentally baked her favorite stuffed toy into a cake.)

I hope you like her! I cant wait to read more of your story! :D

**Stripesthetiger11:**

**yep, here is the twins!  
Name: Link  
Nickname: L  
Age: 17, but 17 minutes older than Blink  
Animal: Wolf  
Fur Color: Snow white  
Eye Color: red. no pupils. no irises. just red.  
Gender: Male  
Personality: very nice. can be braver than Blink. Usually has to talk for Blink, since Blink is mute. caring. very protective of his friends.  
Clothing: um... none?  
Hair: well, has none, unless you can count his fur as hair  
Anything Else: Unlike Blink, he can talk.  
Weapons: He and Blink work as surgeons, so he always carries a scalpel with him.  
Powers: the inability to get drunk. so he can never get drunk, even if he really wants too  
Likes: his sister, friends, steak, and his work place. oh, and pulling hilarious pranks with his sister  
Dislikes: evil, brats, girly chicks, and know it alls  
Fears: to lose his sister  
Friends: best friends with Lifty, and hangs around Mime, Handy, and Russell  
Enemies: Evil Flippy and Splendid  
Lovers/Crushes: none!  
History: parents hated Blink and Link, so they kicked them out at the age of ten. they found Happy Tree Town two years later and spent the rest of their lives there  
Name: Blink  
Nickname: B  
Age: 17, but 17 minutes younger than Link  
Animal: wolf  
Fur Color: snow white  
Eye Color: like Link's but with eyelashes  
Gender: Female  
Personality: shy, caring, and can get afraid easily, but can get much more aggressive than Evil if pushed too far  
Clothing: again, none  
Hair: none!  
Anything Else: is mute, so she makes Link talk for her  
Weapons: scalpel  
Powers: the ability to get drunk VERY easily, though doesnt like to  
Likes: same as Link  
Dislikes: same a Link  
Fears: loosing Link... or Shifty  
Friends: Best friends with Flaky, and hangs around Toothy, Cuddles, and Mime  
Enemies: Giggles and Petunia  
Lovers/Crushes: Shifty  
History: you know  
And there you have it! please use them well**

**Grim: And that is everyone! How lovely!**

**Broken: I know huh! Anyways, enjoy the story guys!**

* * *

"NEIN!" Grim shouted, glaring at Evil.

"What the hell did I even do?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I don't know..." she replied, laughing a little. The bear shook his head, and went back to sitting in his chair.

"Uh uh! No! Get the hell up!" she yelled, looking down at him.

"Make me." he replied, crossing his arms, and leaning back in the chair. She looked at him for a moment, before flipping the chair over, the male falling on his face.

"WHY!" he shouted, getting up off the ground.

"Why? Because FUCK YOU! THAT'S WHY!" she shouted back, slamming her fist on the counter, cracking it a little. He stared at her, both silent.

"You're fixing that." he finally spoke, leaning against the counter.

"I am NOT." she told him, laughing.

"Well I'm not fixing it!" he replied.

"Then Lumpy will do it." she said, looking at the crack. The bear nodded, agreeing with her suggestion. The bell on top of the door rang, as Broken entered the store.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Grim shouted at the top of her lungs, making the Kit flinch.

"Why?" he asked, not knowing why his sister had just randomly yelled at him like that.

"I don't know." she replied smiling at him.

"Okay...? Anyways, Flame's coming back, and Subation wants to go to Muffin's Bakery. GET OFF WORK, AND COME WITH US!" he told her, taking a step towards the counter.

"Say please." she spoke.

"... Please." he sighed, putting his head down.

"OKAY! You coming Evil?" she asked, looking at the other male in the Cafe.

"I'm leaving, but I'm not coming with you guys." he replied, following her out from behind the counter.

"You suck." Broken spoke, watching him.

"Wanna say that to my face?" the other male hissed, glaring at him, his Bowie knife in one hand.

"BRING IT BITCH!" he shouted, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his throwing knife (he finally figured out how he can stash the knife in his pocket without hurting himself). As both boys were ready to fight, Grim got between them.

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" she shouted, clenching her fists. "YOU! PUT YOUR KNIFE BACK! AND YOU! PUT YOUR KNIFE BACK!"

"But-" both started, doing as they were told.

"NOW!" she shouted once more, glaring at them. They stayed silent, neither of them having their weapons anymore.

"Now lets go." Grim said calmly, walking out the door.

"Your sister's insane." Evil mumbled to the Kit, following the girl.

"I know." he sighed, doing the same.

**Muffin's Bakery**

"Muffin!" Subation squealed, hugging the fox.

"Hey Subation. Hey Broken and Grim!" she spoke, smiling at the two others.

"Hey man." Grim said, smiling back. She and her brother took a seat, watching as Subation tried helping bake the cookies with the girl.

"I'm actually shocked you took Subation in like that." Broken spoke, looking at his sister.

"Well... he had no where else to go..." she replied, remembering the day she had found the little weasel. Her phone vibrated, forcing her to look at it.

"Who is it?" Broken asked, trying to look at the text she had gotten.

"It's Blade. He wants me to pick him up." she replied, standing up from her seat.

"Okay. Bye." he said quietly, waving to his sister as he watched her run off.

A few minutes after Grim had left, Link, Blink, Mime, Shifty, and Impulse walked in, the cat sitting away from the other four. Broken stood up, and walked over to the girl.

"Is thou Impulse okay?" he asked, smiling at her. She smiled, and shook her head a little, knowing the Kit was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied.

"That works!" he said happily, walking back to his seat. When he went to go sit down, what sounded like an alarm went off, making him jump. He looked at the little device on his chair, knowing it was a movement detector. He looked at Link and Blink, who were giggling a little.

"You guys are mean!" he said, laughing as he picked up the device, and sat it on the table.

"But it was funny." Link spoke, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah, but it almost gave me a heart attack." he replied. The wolf laughed a little more, before Muffin and Subation walked out, a tray of cookies in her paws. She set the tray on the counter, and watched as everyone took one, and paid for it.

"THY GRIM IS BACK!" Broken shouted, once he saw his sister walk through the door, Blade right by her side.

"Would've been here sooner, but SOMEONE just HAD to make spikes come out of the ground!" Grim spoke, glaring at the cat next to her.

"Whatever." he mumbled, crossing his arms, and glaring at the ground.

"Get your ass over there!" she commanded, pointing to the table Broken was at. The boy nodded, and followed directions, pulling up another chair, and sitting with the Kit.

"Oh... Hey Impulse." Grim said, once she caught sight of the girl, who smiled and waved at her. The Sakunam then went to go sit with her younger brother, Subation sitting on her lap.

"So Broken... when is Flame coming back?" Grim asked, looking at the boy in front of her.

**Grim: There's your chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Broken: And Grim's making the chapter names, the song she's listening to when she ends the chapter/begins it.**

**Grim: Yeppers! Well, BYE EVERYONE!**

**Broken: BYE, AND HOPE WE DID THE RIGHT THING WITH THE OCs!**

**Grim: That sounds a little disturbing...**

**Broken: SHUT UP!**


	3. Adam Lambert: Sleepwalker

**Grim: WAZZUP EVERYONE!**

**Broken: HEY!**

**Grim: Okay, I was gonna write up another chapter last night, but I passed out.**

**Broken: Yeah. When we got home, we all had some dinner, and went straight to bed.**

**Grim: It almost sounds like we got in trouble...**

**Broken: Well... surprisingly we didn't, but we did cut our hand!**

**Grim: Yeah... that was fun...**

**Broken: Oh well. HERE'S THE NEWEST OC!**

**Dead Punk 6/1/12 . chapter 1 **

**Here's Syn!**

Name: Syn

Nickname: Synner, Gates

Age: Unknown

Animal: Synyster

Fur Color: Dirty gray

Eye Color: Green

Gender: Male

Personality: Almost like Zack and Mark

Clothing: Soundgarden t-shirt, ripped black jeans, black Converse, Limp Bizkit beanie, Skrillex jacket

Hair: Spiky dark brown

Anything Else: Feed Me tattoo on neck

Weapons: Grenades, katana

Powers: Invisibility, Infected, Shadow

Likes: Same as Zack

Dislikes: Same as Nny, Rev, and Mikey

Fears: None

Friends: He has trouble making friends

Enemies: Splendid, Splendon't, DB

Lovers/Crushes: None

**Grim: Awesomeness.**

**Broken: I KNOW HUH! **

**Grim and Broken: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"I don't know. He really didn't say." Broken told his sister, thinking about what their friend had informed.

"Well that sucks." Grim sighed, putting her head down. The Kit shrugged.

"That's life." he said, the Sakunam nodding her head in agreement. The four sat there for a moment, time passing, before all of them standing up.

"Thanks for the cookies Muffin!" Broken spoke before they left.

"Anytime!" she replied, waving goodbye.

The four walked home a little slow, the sun setting behind the mountains. As they got to the house, it was already nightfall.

"You guys go on. Imma stay out a little longer." Grim said, smiling back at them.

"You sure? What if they boggy man gets you?" Broken teased, laughing at his sister.

"PLEASE STAY WITH US GRIM!" Subation pleaded, clinging to the Sakunam, squeezing as hard as he could. She only pried him off, a smile on her face.

"Subation, there's no boggy man. Broken's just being stupid." she told the little weasel. The boy nodded, and went inside after saying goodbye.

The girl walked on the edge of the boundary of Happy Tree Town, her paws stuffed in her pockets, as her head was hanging low like always. The sound of footsteps made her shoot her head up, as her teeth and nails sharpened. Waiting a second or two in the shadows, she finally jumped out, tackling the other soul in the woods.

"Who are you?" she hissed in a low voice, pushing the boy's head down to the ground, pushing with most of her strength. She didn't want to kill him, but right now, she had no control of her powers. Soon, she was thrown off, landing on her feet back in the shadows. Before she could attack once more, the boy disappeared, making her tilt her head a bit. _He can't be THAT fast._ She thought, glaring at her surroundings. After walking back out into the moonlight, something tackled her, a little yelp escaping her lips. She glared up at the starry sky, wondering what had her pinned down. A body soon formed, as the person she had tackled earlier took place.

"Who are you?" she repeated, gritting her teeth, as her pupils starts growing bigger, black almost covering her eyes. She seen the boy smile, and help her up.

"My name's Syn." he told her, holding out his hand. Grim hesitated, before shaking it.

"Grim. What are you doing out here anyways?" she asked, tilting her head. He shrugged.

"Trying to find a place to stay. Why did YOU tackle me?" he asked, glaring at her a bit. She only chuckled.

"It's not nice to sneak up on me." she told him, a claw gently scratching his cheek a little.

"I DIDN'T SNEAK UP ON YOU!" he snapped, gritting his teeth at the Sakunam, not wanting to stand there and be lied to.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say man. Come on. I know a place you can stay." she spoke, walking back to town. Syn's body twitched a bit, as he followed the girl towards a hotel.

"Here ya go! I'll pay for your room for a week. After that, you're on your own." she told him, a smile on her face. _First she tackles me, now she's paying for my room?_ He thought, smiling back.

"Yeah. Thanks." he replied, nodding his head. The Sakunam smiled, and started to talk to Flaky, the girl mostly shaking and stuttering.

"Now go!" Grim finally shouted, tossing the room key to Syn, and making Flaky whimper a little by her outburst.

"Okay. Thanks... See ya later." he spoke, waving goodbye to the girl, and going into the elevator.

**The Next Day**

"GRIM! TURN THAT SHIT DOWN DAMMIT!" Evil yelled at the top of his lungs. He only say the girl smile, and start mouthing the lyrics to the song. He stomped over to her, his hands in tight fists. The girl watched him for a moment, the bear getting inches closer by the second. Before he knew it, a tendril lifted him off his feet, and put him behind the counter, the door locking, and a huge piece of metal being placed in front of the counter, blocking any entrance.

"GRIM! LET ME IN!" Evil shouted, banging his fists on the wooden door.

"No way Jose." she told him, smiling to herself.

"GRIM!" he shouted once more, only louder than before.

"Is thou Evil angry?" she asked, chuckling. She only received a powerful kick to the door by the war vet.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" he kept yelling, kicking the door with all his might.

"Say please!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"FUCKING OPEN IT, GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" she screamed, laughing.

After an hour of Evil trying to bust the door down, he finally got tired, and stopped.

"Please open the door." he mumbled. The soft _click_ was heard, as the Sakunam opened the door, a smile on her face. He looked at her for a moment, before tackling her, punching her multiple times in the face. She only laughed, and grabbed his wrists, throwing him off.

"Dude. Just calm down." she told him, smiling as she removed the piece of metal. The bear growled at her, before sighing. He knew he couldn't win with her. The bell on top of the Cafe door soon opened, as Impulse walked through, a smile on her face.

"THY IMPULSE HAS COME BACK!" Grim screeched, smiling at her kitty friend.

"Hey Evil. Hey Grim." she said happily, walking up to the counter.

"Does thou girl want a dragon fruit?" she asked, tilting her head. The other female nodded, the Sakunam already knowing her order.

"EVIL!" Grim shouted, looking at the bear, who had the dragon fruit in his hand.

"I know I know." he said, handing the girl her fruit.

"Thanks!" she said, happily taking it in her own hands. The two nodded, and watched as the girl sat down, and started eating. They had always gave her the fruit for free.

_CLING CLING CLING!_

Both Evil and Grim looked at the door, only to see Syn walking through, yawning a little.

"Hey there sleepy! You want something?" Grim greeted, smiling at the newcomer.

"Yeah. Some coffee please." he told her. The girl nodded her head, and looked at Evil, who sighed. Once he was done, he handed the other male his mug, watching as he sat at a table.

As time passed, there were more people in the Cafe. Broken. Link, Blink, Shifty, Lifty, Impulse, Evil, Syn, Grim, Flippy, Flaky, Sniffles, Muffin, Subation, Petunia, and another newcomer, Cassie; a white Mogwai with purple eyes, white hair that went down to the middle of her back, and a heart band ring on her finger. She wore a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. She sat by the counter, her eyes fixed on the Sakunam. While she had her head in the clouds, Link and Blink walked up behind her quietly, a little black mouse in Link's paw. He quickly placed it on the table, and ran off with his sister. Cassie looked at the mouse, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Both Syn and Grim grit their teeth, as they tried covering their ears, the scream almost making them deaf.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Grim shouted, crouching to the ground. Syn covered the girls mouth, making her stop. Impulse walked over, and picked up the little mouse. The little animal looked at her, black eyes filled with innocence. She took it outside, and gently placed it on the ground, watching as it ran away in fear, only to be ran over by the mole. The girl's face fell, as she watched the blood leave tracks from the truck. She sighed, and went back inside the Cafe, seeing Link and Blink giggling.

"Two for the price of one!" Link whispered to his sister, who smiled and nodded.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Muffin asked, looking at the Mogwai, who was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Y-yes." she said quietly, looking up at the fox. The girl smiled, and helped her up, placing her at a new table.

"Nice lungs..." Grim said, as she looked at the other female, her ears flat against her skull. Cassie put her head down, blush spreading across her cheeks.

**Five Hours Later**

The same amount of tree friends were still there, most of them just sitting there.

"I SAY WE GO FISHING!" Broken shouted, a smile on his face.

"Fishing? Isn't that dirty?" Petunia asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"We're going fishing!" Grim said happily, an evil smile on her face, as she looked at Petunia.

"That does sound fun, right Flaky?" Flippy spoke, smiling at the porcupine, who nodded.

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning!" Evil said, watching as most of the tree friends smile with joy.

**Broken: Where did this come from?**

**Grim: Yesterday. Remember?**

**Broken: OH YEAH! GUYS, WE HAVE A FUNNY STORY FOR YOU!**

**Grim: Yeah. Yesterday we went fishing with our roommates, and their friend and sons.**

**Broken: So after a few hours of fishing, our new sister, Angie, (she kinda like adopted us as a sister... well, Grim), caught a fish.**

**Grim: She launched the fishing pole back a little, and the stupid fishing line with back and hit me in the face!**

**Broken: ON TOP OF THE CHEEKS!**

**Grim: IT WAS FUNNY AND PAINFUL!**

**Broken: And the sunburn we had didn't help.**

**Grim: It was still awesome. Anyways, we're gonna write another chapter!**

**Broken: For making up for yesterday, and because for once, we actually have a plan.**

**Grim and Broken: SEE YOU SOON!**


	4. Adam Lambert: Never Close Our Eyes

**Grim: Here's the new chapter!**

**Broken: This is gonna be awesome! *sits down***

**Grim: ENJOY MY READERS!**

* * *

As everyone packed their things, Evil and Broken went to go get a truck. Since Broken had no money, he needed Evil to pay for it, who had already bitch slapped him.

"Thanks again Evil." Broken said quietly, as the army bear pulled out his money.

"You owe me big time!" he hissed, glaring at the Kit. The other male nodded, lowering his head for being yelled at.

"Okay. Here's your recipe!" the lady at the counter said happily, handing the little piece of paper and keys to Evil, who nodded.

"Yeah... thanks..." he replied, leaving. He tossed the keys to Broken outside, and got in his jeep.

"Thanks man!" Broken said happily, getting into his truck, and driving off back to the houses, picking up four of them.

**Grizzly Island (we went here)**

"We're here!" Grim said happily, as she stopped running. Syn did the same, looking out into the water.

"This is the place?" Syn asked, looking at the Sakunam, who nodded. They soon heard trucks, as both Evil and Broken pulled up by the tree they were at.

"Well, that was a long drive..." Evil mumbled, looking around. Broken got the fishing poles out of the back, as Evil got the bait. Everyone else got a chair out of the back of Broken's truck, and set them up by the edge of the slew.

"This is disgusting." Petunia mumbled, standing by the tree. Grim grabbed one of the worms, and threw it at the blue skunk, the worm landing on her shoulder. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and started running around, trying to get it off. Everyone there started giggling at the girl, who was freaking out. Impulse finally took the worm off of Petunia, and put it back where Grim had first got it.

"T-thank you." the girl said quietly, running to the truck, and getting out some hand sanitizer. She put at least a quarter of it on her hands, and shoulder, making sure to get all of the germs the worm had put on her off.

"You puss!" Broken called to the girl, laughing at her. Evil, Grim, and Flippy set the hooks on the fishing poles, and put them in the water, the pole Grim had going a little farther than the rest. They all handed someone a pole, most of them putting it in a little holder they had created.

"It's really peaceful out here." Muffin said, looking up at the blue sky. Syn nodded in agreement, watching as Link and Blink went into the back of Broken's truck. He didn't think of anything, and looked at his fishing pole.

After thirty minutes, a shriek of terror was heard. Everyone looked at Cassie, who jumped off the back of the truck, a harmless snake wrapping around her neck. Grim grabbed the snake, pulling it off the Mogwai's throat. She then went to the edge of the land, and raised the snake over her head.

"BE GONE!" she shouted, throwing it across the slew, watching at it landed on the other side.

"New record." Broken said, as he watched the snake land in the weeds.

"Why did you throw the snake, Grim?" Impulse asked, looking at the Sakunam.

"Because it deserved it." she replied, smiling. She then looked at Link and Blink, who were giggling like mad at their little prank. _Ah. Children. _She thought, going into Broken's truck, and turning on the radio.

"FINALLY!" Broken shouted, raising his arms in happiness.

"Put it on a rock song please!" Syn spoke, looking at the Sakunam inside the truck.

"Well since you asked so nicely." she said, happily changing it to another song.

_I'm not gonna waste this  
This opportunity's mine  
I'm sick of complaining  
About a beautiful life_

How did we get here?  
Did we forget all the things inside?  
And how do we stay here?  
Do we embrace all the things denied?

"That good, Syn? There's no other rock songs." Grim spoke, looking at the boy, who nodded.

As hours past, a certain Mozzy came speeding down the dirt road on a dirt bike.

"FLAME!" Broken and Grim screamed happily, as the boy turned the bike off. Everyone who knew the boy gave him a hug, his fur that was on fire surprisingly not harming them. The ones who didn't know him, introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Flame spoke, smiling at them all. Once that was done, everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Muffin had found a few fruits, and decided to make something, Flame helping her heat the things that needed it.

The day soon turned to almost dusk, as the friends only caught two fish. Syn looked at Grim, who was down on the boulders on top of the water, her knees to her chest, and her tail wrapping around her legs. He decided to go join her, and carefully made his way down.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. Just thinking." she told him. He tilted his head a bit.

"About what?" he asked.

"Cassie. She seems... weird." she spoke, looking at the Mogwai, who was staring at her out of ear shot.

"What do you mean? She seems fine to me." he replied, taking a glance at her.

"Well, she's not! She's insane. I don't trust her." she said quietly. Syn patted the girl's back.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Maybe she likes you." he spoke, thinking about how the Mogwai was staring at the girl.

"DON'T say that, PLEASE! It gives me creepy thoughts." she told him, making the boy smile.

"What's the worse she can do?" he asked.

"Kidnap me." she replied, her mind thinking of things that were probably impossible. She then grabbed onto Syn, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Help me!" she said quietly, in a high pitched voice. He pried the girl off, staring at her like she was crazy.

"You're going to be okay." he told her. As he got up, she followed him, staying close behind, before going into the truck.

It was now sunset, as most of the tree friends were wearing jackets, or something to keep them warm, such as a blanket (yes you can wear a blanket... I do it all the time in winter). A green truck stopped by them, as a tiger in a uniform stepped out, sunglasses covering his eyes.

"How old are you all?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Well... how are old YOU?" Broken asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"That is none of your concern!" he shouted.

"Look, officer. We're sorry if we're breaking any rules, but my brother and I are over eighteen. We took them here to come fishing." Grim spoke, slowly walking towards the tiger, her hands folding in front of her, as she batted her eyelashes, her head tilting to the left a little.

"Do you have a fishing license?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"Well, no, but we didn't know we needed one." she confessed, half lying. She held her paws tighter, her chest squeezing together. She could feel blush creep across her cheeks, being lucky her red fur could hide it. The officer stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

"Okay. I'll you all off with a warning, because you didn't know. Have a nice night." he spoke, getting back into his truck, and driving off.

"Nice save. He actually bought the lie." Link spoke, looking at the Sakunam in shock.

"Bitch please. He only did that cause I was doing what I was doing." she told him, swaying her hips a little, her tail gently sweeping the ground and brushing up a few leaves.

"HEY LOOK! I GOT A FISH!" Impulse said happily, reeling in her line. On the end of it, was a little stripper, the hook inside it's mouth.

"We take this one." Evil said, grabbing the fish, and taking it to the truck.

"This atta be yummy." Grim said quietly, following the bear. Impulse followed, watching as the bear took the hook out. She then took the stripper from him, and gutted it, leaving the bear with the remains.

"Okay...?" he spoke quietly, watching her run up behind Petunia quietly, and throwing the fish guts on her. The blue skunk screamed in horror as the bloody guts hit her once clean fur.

"IMPULSE YOU LITTLE DEFECT!" she screamed. Grim's ears perked up, as she heard the words that Petunia had spoke. In a flash, she had the skunk's throat in her grip, throwing her across the slew with ease.

"Bye Petunia." Broken said, watching the girl fly.

"Huh. Nice arm." Evil spoke, walking up to the Sakunam. She shrugged, and pointed in the direction the fish was.

"Go." she told him. Nodding, the bear went back to his fish once laid, only to find it was gone.

"Where is it?" he wondered out loud, looking under the truck, and around it. When he stood up, the fish fell on his head, landing on his nose. He threw it on the truck quickly, and looked up, only to find Blink giggling.

"BLINK! LINK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The older twin looked at him from behind the tree, a smile on his face.

"Hi Evil!" Link said happily.

"Hey! All three of you, knock it off right now!" Grim demanded, glaring at them. They all nodded, taking the order.

"Evil? May I please have that fish?" Muffin asked quietly, pointing to the gutted fish. The bear nodded, and handed the girl the fish. She smiled and thanked him, going back to where Flame was waiting.

"Ah, so peaceful out here. We spending the night?" Flippy asked, watching as the sun got lower and lower, and the wind got much more colder.

"Yeah. I know this place up the road. We can hide there." Grim told them, a smile on her face.

"I made soup if anyone's hungry!" Muffin announced.

"And you guys made fun of me for bringing plates, bowls, spoons, knives, and forks." Broken said happily, making his way to the truck, as he got out the things. Everyone smiled, now thanking the Kit.

**11:09 P.M.**

As Syn and Grim jogged down the road, both trucks had a tough time keeping up.

"Why do you always stare at my sister?" Broken asked, looking at Cassie, who was staring at the Sakunam.

"Because I find her fascinating." Cassie replied.

"How?" he asked. Over the years, Broken had never found Grim 'fascinating'.

"Just how she is. Her powers for example." she explained.

"Whatever." he sighed, still not following. The two soon turned into a little gated part, that Grim had easily opened.

"No one checks up here." she told them, a smile on her face. The two trucks entered, finding a dry spot in the back.

"This seems good." Evil spoke, looking around, everyone agreeing. Grim felt her pockets, her eyes going wide.

"I'll be back!" she said, rushing off at top speed.

As Grim skidded to a stop, she smiled at the sight of her phone.

"Thank god." she said revealed, seeing it wasn't harmed. She put it in her pocket, and looked back out into the water. There, in the middle of it, was an injured otter trying to swim, it's front paw having a huge gash in it. Without hesitation, she sent out a tendril, and pulling it towards her. She admired the soaked animal in her arms. A brown otter, with a gold crescent moon on its forehead, and a black star on its belly. She took off her jacket, and wrapped it around the shivering thing, watching as it smiled, and curled into a ball to go to sleep.

"I think I'll name you Grizzly." she whispered, running back to where they had parked the trucks.

"Where did you get that?" Muffin asked once she saw Grizzly.

"Out in the slew. Little dude hurt his paw." Grim replied, smiling at her. The fox nodded, and said goodnight, going into the truck for a good nights rest. Grim went into the trunk part, finding Syn already asleep. Laying down, Grim put Grizzly on the far side of Syn, making sure not the wake the boy. She then closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

About an hour later, the Sakunam could feel an arm around her. Thinking it was the Synyster, she took his wrist, and tried flinging it back, only to have a body hit her.

"Ow! Grim! Why would you do that?" Cassie whined, looking at the other female. Without another word, Grim slowly and gently got up, stepped over Syn, and laid back down, her back huddled against his.

"Please help me, Syn. You gotta." she whispered, knowing the Mogwai couldn't hear her.

**Grim: There we go! YAY!**

**Broken: The reviews?**

**Grim: OH YEAH!**

**Impulse, Rawr, and Shatter: Yeah... Giggles and DB aren't here. It was only the ones who were in the Cafe. But... I did fling Petunia across the slew... so that's a plus!**

**Broken: You're insane. Anyways, BYE GUYS!**

**Grim: BYE BYE!**


	5. House: Great Northern

**Grim: God, I just can't stay away from this story!**

**Broken: Why?**

**Grim: You're me. Answer that question yourself!**

**Broken: Whateves. **

**Grim: Finally you shut up. Anyways, hello my readers. I'm sorry updating so much.**

**Broken: We just have so many ideas!**

**Grim: But first before we get started.**

**Syn: Cassie is supposed to be creepy. That's why I included her. **

**Impulse: That's sweet, but I have an idea for your real name in like... either the next chapter, or the one after that.**

**Stripes: I made the twins do the pranks, because I had those in mind.**

**Broken: We need to stop watching so many messed up movies.**

**Grim: WON'T HAPPEN! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

When Syn opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was white. Confused, he scooted back a little, his vision adjusting to the bright world. Now that his vision had cleared, he could see that it was only Cassie by his side. Jolting away in shock, he bumped into another body, this one stirring angrily.

"Dude! Why? I was sleeping!" Grim whined, slowly sitting upright.

"Why are you here? And why is she here?" he asked, pointing to the Mogwai, who was still sleeping.

"I came here 'cause I was tired. I don't know about crazy lady. You'll have to ask her." she replied, yawning. The boy sighed, and shook his head. His attention then turned to the little otter that was still curled up in Grim's jacket.

"Where did he come from?" he asked, pointing to the little animal.

"I fished him out last night." she replied. Standing up, the Sakunam grabbed her jacket, and the two jumped off the back of the truck.

"What time is it?" Syn asked, looking at the mountains to see an orange sun.

"Uh... five?" Grim replied, wondering the same question the boy had asked.

"It's six forty five." a voice came. Both tree friends whipped around, Cassie sitting upright with Grim's phone in her hand. Enraged, the Sakunam snatched her phone away with a tendril. She looked at her phone, her mind wondering.

"How did you even get IN my phone, Cassie?" she hissed, gritting her teeth at the Mogwai.

"It's easy. Fifty one fifty? Too easy to guess Grim." she replied, her arms resting on her knees.

"Your passcode is fifty one fifty?" Syn asked, tilting his head at the girl.

"Not anymore." she mumbled, going into the settings, and changing the passcode. He smiled a little, before shaking his head.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP YOU LOUD PRICKS!" Evil shouted, groggily glaring at the three. A stone flew across the land, hitting the bear straight in the temple.

"SHUT UP!" Broken hissed, his eyes filled with pure anger.

"Now why don't we all get up, since we're not going back to sleep." Impulse sighed, as she watched the rest of the tree friends get up.

After about an hour of packing up, and trying to get used to the early morning, the sound of a truck engine made the tree friends stop what they were doing.

"What are you all doing out here?" a booming voice hollered.

"Time for me!" Grim whispered to herself, as she turned around, making sure her tail swept the ground. She walked over to the officer, her hips swaying a little.

"We're sorry, officer. Did we do something wrong?" she asked in an innocent voice. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, as a smile spread across her face. Syn was shocked at what Grim was doing to just keep them out of trouble.

"Yes, you all are. You're not allowed to be out here." he informed them.

"But our trucks broke down out here." she lied.

"How? This is privet property. There's no way to get here. We're on an island anyways." he hissed, his once turning soft gaze, now turning into a cold glare.

"Um... PLAN B!" she screamed. With one swift motion, she had snapped the officer's neck, that bone chilling _crack_ ringing out in the tree friends' ears.

"Get in the trucks, and leave. We gotta go, before someone else comes. I ain't goin to jail yet." Grim instructed, grabbing Grizzly. Everyone did as they were told, quickly packing the rest of their remains, and jumping in the trucks.

"Ready Synner?" Grim asked, holding Grizzly close, as she looked at the other infected. He nodded, ready to run. Once they heard that the two vehicles behind them were ready, they bolted off.

"I wish they'd slow down." Broken hissed, glaring at the two in front. He then took a glance at Cassie, his mind racing. In the back seat, was Muffin, Link, and Blink. The three were asleep, enabling the conversation to be struck up, without anyone butting in.

"So, Cassie. What's up with you and my sis?" he asked, turning sharply, as he tried to keep up with the two. Right along side him was Flame, the dirt bike almost tipping over as the Mozzy made the turns.

"What do you mean?" Cassie snapped, glaring at the dashboard.

"I'm just wondering what you think about her. You're always looking at her..." he trailed off, looking at the Mogwai, who was staring at Grim.

"STOP CHECKING OUT MY SISTER!" he shouted, rage filling his body. Without a second thought, his fist collided with the girl's cheek, jolting her to the side. The truck didn't budge when he didn't do that.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, BROKEN!" she screamed, fake tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah. Make it look good." he hissed, gritting his teeth.

"What's going on?" Muffin asked, tilting her head. Looking in the review mirror, the Kit could see the once sleeping three had been woken up.

"He's going insane!" Cassie said, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes. Normally that would be a problem, but because it was Broken, it was normal.

"He's always insane, Cassie. He's like Grim." Link informed the other female, who crossed her arms in a fit of anger.

"He doesn't have to be like that to me!" she spoke.

"He doesn't care thought." Muffin replied. Silence filled the truck, as no one knew what to say.

Syn looked at the Sakunam, her eyes mostly fixed on the mountains.

"Are you okay, Grim?" he asked, slightly moving closer. Grizzly had his paw Grim's arm, who had a tendril wrapped around his body for extra support.

"Yeah... I just sometimes think about running off, and exploring." she explained, her head jerking towards the green land so far away.

"Why don't you?" he asked. All of the times she could've left Happy Tree Town and go there, she decided to stay? He only heard her sigh.

"It's not that simple. But... I think I will one of these days... and take you guys with me." she replied, smiling at him. He nodded, now wondering what had kept her from leaving.

**Happy Tree Town**

Once entering their home, everyone stopped, happy to be back home. The first out was Cassie, who ran over to Grim, and threw her arms around her.

"Grim! Broken was being mean to me!" she whined, tears falling from her eyes, onto the Sakunam's shirt.

"SYN!" Grim screamed, pulling herself out of the Mogwai's grip, and hiding behind the boy. When Cassie tried to follow, Syn backed up, not wanting near the strange girl. Heart broken and sad, she walked away with her head down.

"Thank you." Grim said quietly, hugging the boy.

"Just keep her away from me." he replied, walking away once she had let go. Looking around, Grim found Link and Blink helping one of the old ladies across the street. _There's something you don't see everyday._ She thought, going to Muffin's Bakery.

Inside, Flame was helping the fox bake, heating the cookies and muffins faster than the oven. As she sat down, putting her feet on the chair across from her, a powerful blast knocked her down. She only saw blue, before coming to a stop. Throwing the person off, she seen it was only Splendid.

"SPLENDID! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY WALL AGAIN!" Muffin screamed, looking from the huge hole in the wall, to the so-called-hero.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." he told her, putting his head down.

"An accident that happens every day." Grim spoke, looking at the squirrel, who glared at her.

"Why don't you go consume something, you monster?" he hissed.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, and get a real job, instead of killing an destroying?Even I don't do this!" she shot back.

"Oh, yeah. Says the one who almost destroyed a city!" he reminded her.

"It wasn't me! I was just suggesting it." she replied, a smile on her face as she remembered that day.

"Did you see how many people died?" he asked, stomping towards her.

"Yeah. Do you see how many tree friends, YOU kill?" she replied, watching him.

"HEY!" Muffin shouted, glaring at the two, who stared at her. "Who's going to fix my bakery?

"HE/SHE IS!" the two shouted, pointing at each other. Hearing what had just been said, both were soon on the ground, trying to kill one another. Before Muffin could say anything, Grim grabbed Splendid's tail, and started bashing him around the ground, leaving creators in the floor. Once she was done, Splendid was nothing but one big, blood, pile of meat.

"He's gonna do it." Grim finally spoke, looking at the fox.

"Why don't you do it?" she asked.

"Because I'm too lazy... and I didn't do anything." she replied, walking out of the bakery, the place still a mess.

**Nightfall**

Nothing happened the rest of the day. Grim mostly roamed around town, watching as more and more people died. Seeing a certain someone, she walked up to him.

"Hey man. You cool?" she greeted, taking a seat next to the boy.

"Yeah. Just watching the sunset." Syn replied, looking at her. She nodded.

"Thanks for being my shield earlier. Cassie really freaks me the fuck out." she said, giving him a quick hug.

"Heh. Just keep her away from me. Something's not right with her." he replied.

"I think she has a few screws loose in her skull." she told him. Syn laughed a little, knowing what she meant. The two sat in silence, neither of them not knowing what to say.

"What kept you from leaving?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. She looked at him, tilting her head. "What kept you from leaving Happy Tree Town, and going to the mountains?" he asked, clearing it up more. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I just... had a rough past, and sometimes I wonder if something's out there, waiting for me to come visit." she explained, thoughts flowing through her mind. She saw Syn nod out of the corner of her eye.

"I understand," he said quietly, before giving her a smile. "But maybe we should all go."

"What do you mean by 'all'?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You me, Broken, Flame, Muffin, Link, Blink, Impulse, and Sniffles." he replied.

"What about Cassie?" she asked, giggling a little.

"What about her?" he asked, not wanting to have her join them on the trip.

"She should come." she told him. The boy gave her no reply, making her smile.

"I don't think so..." he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Come on man! You're my body guard! If I come back, she'll be all crazy like!" she whined. Sighing, Syn finally gave in.

"Fine! She can go..." he muttered.

"YAY!" she said happily, hugging him. "Just keep her away from my sleeping spot. I don't need any freaky shit happening to me." she told him, standing up. Saying goodbye, Grim left, leaving Syn all by himself. _What did I get myself into?_ He wondered, sighing.

**Grim: And there we go!**

**Broken: You're doing this because...?**

**Grim: Because I got a plan.**

**Broken: Okay. Well, bye guys!**

**Grim: BYE!**


	6. TQ: I'll Be Missing You

**Grim: WAZZUP MY READERS!**

**Broken: Ignore her. It's late, and she's hyper.**

**Grim: HELL YEAH I AM! HERE'S A NEW OC!**

**Dead Punk 6/3/12 . chapter 5 **

**Me: Awesome chapter, bro.**

Syn: Yep.

Me: *looks at Syn* You would make a good bodyguard.

Syn: *chuckles* I would be. Anybody would have a Synyster like me to have a bodyguard.

?: Or a Misfit.

Me: Hey, it's Rev!

Rev: Hey guys!

Syn: Oh shit.

Rev: Hello Synny! Miss me?

Syn: DON'T call me Synny. *shudders*

Rev: *grins*

Me: Since we are formerly acquainted, Rev would like to be in this story.

Syn: WHAT!

Rev: Yay!

Syn: No! You're gonna annoy me to death!

Rev: I never make promises, Synner.

Syn: Dammit!

Me: *laughs* Here's Rev's info as we end our review.

Name: Jimmy (Ooh, I put Rev's real name!)

Nickname: Rev, Knife Master

Age: Unknown

Animal: Misfit

Fur Color: Dark green

Eye Color: Blue

Gender: Male

Personality: You should know.

Clothing: Sleeveless Megadeth shirt, ripped black jeans, black Converse, fingerless gloves, black aviators rested on top of his head, Invader Zim Gir jacket

Hair: Spiky black

Anything Else: Tattoo of Deadmau5 on chest

Weapons: Fangs

Powers: Infected

Likes: You should know.

Dislikes: You should know.

Fears: None

Friends: Grim, Broken, Syn, Flame, Evil, Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles, Cub

Enemies: Splendid, Splendon't, DB, Giggles

Lovers/Crushes: None

**Grim: *high pitched voice* Rev!**

**Broken: Enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

After telling most of the tree friends about their trip they were having once more, the invited ones started to pack. Including someone Grim had found. When she had found the boy, she nearly broke his bones by hugging him so much.

As the clock struck eleven in the morning, almost everyone was done. Grim was down by the pond, the tip of her tail gently touching the top of the water.

"Grim?" a soft voice spoke, making her look up.

"What does thou want?" she asked, jumping to her feet, as her arm turned into a blade.

"I was just coming to tell you we're ready to leave." Cassie spoke, putting her hands up in defense. As the Sakunam's arm turned back to normal, her eyes narrowed at the Mogwai.

"I'm watching you." she told the girl, before running towards her friends.

"We ready?" Broken asked, looking at his sister.

"Yeah. Just follow me." she replied, watching as he got into the truck. Once she heard the engine, she ran off, everyone trying to keep up.

Once over the mountains, Rev ran along side Grim.

"So, where are we going?" he asked. The only thing the Sakunam had told him, was they were going on a trip, nothing more.

"Just exploring. I found a little place out here when I was a kid, and I miss it." she explained, running into a little dirt path.

"STOP GOING INTO DESERTED PLACES DAMMIT!" Broken shouted, glaring at his sister. She looked back at him, before quickly flipping him off.

"STOP YELLING!" she shouted back, running faster. Sighing, the Kit sped up, the rocks under the truck making them bounce greatly.

**Miles Away**

"Have fun little bro?" Grim asked, a smile on her face.

"Fuck you." he hissed.

"That's a little creepy since we're related, Broken." she told him, laughing a little. His face was pure disgust at the thought.

"YOU'RE A SICK RUIN!" he shouted at her. She only laughed, and looked at the little cabin behind them.

"Go in you guys!" she told them. They all grabbed their stuff, and entered the cabin, most of them admiring the place.

"I CALL THIS ROOM!" Evil shouted, jumping on a soft bed upstairs. Flippy and Flaky had found a nice room across the hall, as Link and Blink found one downstairs. Impulse had picked the one by the stairs, as Syn had the one next to Evil. Muffin chose the room by the lake, the room right next to Flame. Grim had already decided in sleeping in the basement the cabin had, as Rev took the couch. Cassie, for some reason, chose the room right by the basement, even though Grim had tried to talk her out of it.

As the time passed, and the sun started to set, Grim had left the house. When she didn't come back at six, nor eight, Syn finally decided he would look for her. Walking out of the house, he could feel Cassie glaring at him with hatred. He didn't know why, but didn't want to stay to find out, for fear she would try something insane, such as an attack.

"Whatcha doing, Grim?" Syn asked, once he found the Sakunam by a lake.

"You were right," she said quietly, looking up at him. "That crazy bitch does like me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, for one, she's sleeping in the room next to me. A little creepy. And she's always staring at me." she explained. The Synyster chuckled a little.

"That really sucks for you." he said. She punched his arm playfully.

"It's not funny!" she laughed. "She's gonna freaking keep pestering me! That's why you're my body guard."

"Yeah..." he replied, feeling the girl hug him.

"She's crazy man, we gotta stick together!" she told him. Laughing, the boy pushed her away.

"You need to stop watching so many movies." he told her, helping the girl up.

"Bitch please. I need to watch more movies." she replied, as they walked back to the cabin.

"Grim! You're okay!" Cassie said happily, once she saw the two walk through the door. Before the Sakunam could speak, the Mogwai was clinging to her. She pushed the other female away, and hid behind Syn.

"Don't hide!" Cassie spoke, trying to get to her. Everytime she would turn to pass the boy, Grim would only turn Syn's body to shield her more. Soon, Cassie walked away sadly into her room.

"Thank you sir. You're job is done for the moment." Grim said, now standing beside her friend.

"Okay." was all he said, before going into his own room.

**9:58 P.M.**

Link and Blink smiled as they carried a box of apples into the cabin, Muffin and Flame working in the kitchen.

"Here's the apples you wanted, Muffin!" Link said, as he and his sister handed the box to the normal fox.

"Thanks you guys!" she said happily, as she rewarded them with cookies. The two took them, and left.

"Those guys are pretty nice." Flame said quietly, as he heated the water.

"Yeah. Although they do pull pranks." she replied, chopping the apples.

"Well, when your teen, you usually do pull a few pranks now and then." he said, remembering when he was a teenager. The girl nodded her head in agreement, as she put the first chopped apple into the boiling water.

"Excuse me, Muffin." Impulse spoke, as she made her way past the fox.

"Oh, Impulse. Grim wanted me to tell you she's going to go around the area tomorrow, and she wanted to know if you wanted to go." Muffin spoke, looking at the cat, who was now in fridge.

"Okay. Sounds like fun!" she replied, a smile on her face. The other female smiled as well, as she went back to cooking.

As the clock struck four in the morning, almost every tree friend was asleep. The only one up, was Cassie. She quietly opened her door, and peaked her head down. The sound of Rev snoring slightly was the only sound in the house, other than the clocks ticking. She smiled as she walked out her door, and into the basement. There, in the corner at the bottom of the steps, was Grim, her headphones blocking out the world as it blasted music into her ears. The Mogwai made her way quietly down the stairs, making sure that the old wood didn't creak. When she made it to the other female's bed, she gently touched her cheek. That movement she made got her a loud growl, as Grim sharply rolled over. Just as Cassie was about to try to crawl into the bed next to the Sakunam, and hand grabbed her throat.

"What are you doing in my room?" Grim hissed, her eyes filled with fury.

"It's not your room. It's the basement." Cassie spoke, once the other girl had released her.

"I sleep in here. It's my room right now," she replied, getting out of bed, as she towered over the girl (she's way taller than her). "Why are you even in here?"

"I wanted to know if I could sleep with you tonight. It's lonely in my room." she lied, smiling up at her.

"Then go sleep with Rev. I'm sure he would enjoy the company." she growled, clenching her fists.

"But I don't know him." she replied.

"You don't know me either, Cassie!" she almost shouted. Before the Mogwai could say anything, Grim had thrown her on the bed, and ran up the stairs, and out the door.

"GRIM!" Cassie screamed, as she pounded her fists on the door. Grim didn't reply, nor did she open it. She grabbed a piece of stray wood, and jammed it under the handle, making it unable to open. Hearing the commotion, Rev woke up, looking straight at the Sakunam.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nope." Grim replied, smiling at him. Before he knew it, the girl was on the ground, right next to the couch, putting her headphones back in her ears.

"Night man." she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah... night..." he replied quietly, watching her fall asleep. Being on the pullout sofa, and having more room, he picked Grim up with a tendril, and placed her next to him, watching as she curled into a tight ball. Smiling, the Misfit closed his eyes, as he went back to sleep, the sound of Cassie once pounding on the door no longer there.

**Grim: I'm done. I'm tired.**

**Broken: Yay. And sorry if your OC wasn't included enough/didn't have the right personality. **

**Grim: Impulse, I SO have an idea for us tomorrow.**

**Broken: What's that?**

**Grim: I'll give you a hint: Running.**

**Broken: Hm... I shall think about this. GOODBYE PEPS!**

**Grim: SEE YA! **


	7. Margret Cho: I'm Sorry

**Grim: HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK!**

**Broken: After a few hours...**

**Grim: I'm bored and I have music, dammit!**

**Broken: What about the other ones?**

**Grim: I got no ideas for those.**

**Broken: Of course not. Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys. Sorry we're updating so much.**

* * *

After waking up a few hours later, removing the wood from the door, and taking a shower, Grim was now fully awake. She looked out the window, mapping out the path she and Impulse would take. _Hopefully nothing will happen. But knowing my luck, something will._ She thought, looking at the peacefully sleeping Rev. She smiled, remembering how she had woken up next to him. _Such a sweet Misfit._ She thought.

"Grim? You awake?" a soft voice came, as the slight creaks of the stairs were heard.

"Yes madam. You ready for today?" she replied, looking at the girl, who nodded. The Sakunam left a note on the counter for the others, and walked out with her friend.

As the two hopped a fence, they could see only shadows as trees blocked the sunlight.

"This is peaceful." Impulse spoke, as she looked at the beautiful land.

"Yeah," Grim agreed, jumping onto a log. "Lets just hope it stays like that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"I don't know. I think I watch too many movies." she replied. The cat shrugged, and followed her deeper into the woods, the only sound was the crunching leaves below their feet.

After about an hour of walking around, the two finally found a spot to rest.

"I really should've brought my iPod." Grim sighed, looking out at the green land.

"That probably would've been a good idea." Impulse replied, smiling at her friend, who laughed. They sat there for a moment, both chattering away.

"So, what was up with Cassie last night? I heard her screaming your name." Impulse spoke, looking at her friend.

"That sounds SO wrong, buddy!" she said, laughing. After realizing what the Sakunam meant, she burst out laughing herself.

_BANG!_

"The fuck?" Grim cursed, glaring behind her. Once she saw that familiar looking outfit, she grabbed Impulse's arm, and ran off.

"Grim?" Impulse spoke, looking at the girl, who didn't reply. After hearing more gun shots, the cat decided to fire off her own, hitting two soldiers. She then felt Grim skid to a stop, as her feet landed back on the ground. Looking in the direction of the Sakunam, she found that they were surrounded only by soldiers and tanks.

"X-666?" one of them spoke in shock. "She's still alive?"

"Not for long." another one hissed, aiming his gun at her head. Before he could fire, Grim already had her bladed arm through his chest, her body twitching. When more of them turned their attention to her, she grabbed Impulse, and threw her in a tree, where she got stuck.

"FIRE!" one of the soldiers yelled. The only sound anyone in the area could hear, was gun shots. The only thing that shocked them, was that Grim was still standing, not even phased by all the bullets that had passed through her body. An evil smile spread across the Sakunam's face, as her arms changed into claws. Before anyone could run, a quarter of them were already dead. Tanks also fired at the girl, but nothing harmed her. In fear, everyone tried running. About five got away. Everyone, including the tanks, were destroyed.

As Impulse sat in the tree, the vines wrapped around her trapping her in the same spot. She watched the horror a few yards, before watching as the Sakunam ran towards the tree. The girl jumped onto the branch she was on, cut the vines, put Impulse on her back, jumped down, and bolted off.

"Grim? Are you okay?" Impulse asked, clinging to the girl, as she noticed her friend's eyes completely black. She never heard a reply, nor did she remember how she got back to the cabin. After Grim had jumped over the fence, she fell off, hitting her head on a rock, and blacking out.

**Cabin**

Everyone was up, downstairs either talking, or getting something to eat. Grim just gently put Impulse on the couch, not paying any attention to the others.

"Grim?" Syn spoke, looking at his friend. "What happened to Impulse?"

"Nothing." she replied quietly. The boy watched as she calmly made her way to the dinner table, taking a seat next to him and Rev, making sure to keep her distance from Cassie.

"So... how was the walk, Grim?" Muffin asked, smiling at the Sakunam, who shrugged.

"It was okay." she spoke, eating her food slowly.

"You were gone? I didn't even notice." Broken said, smiling at his sister, who managed to hit him with a tendril. When he made a little yelp, the girl smiled in happiness.

"Grim? May we talk in privet for a moment?" Cassie asked, looking at the girl.

"Um... no..." she replied, holding onto Rev's arm. The Mogwai glared at her, before going back to her dinner.

"You okay?" Rev asked quietly, once she didn't let go of his arm. The girl shook her head, and finally released him.

After dinner was over, everyone gathered in the living room, Link, Blink, and Syn gathering wood for the fire. Once there was enough, Flame lit a fireball in his hand, and tossed it on the wood, watching as it caught fire. As most of them pushed the couch closer to the fire, and cuddled up on it, some ended up on the floor. The ones on the ground, were Grim, Flame, Syn, Link, Blink, Cassie, Broken, and Muffin. The ones on the couch, were all huddled together, a blanket covering them.

As the wind hit the window, along with rain drops, Link and Blink huddled up next to the warmest person on the ground; Grim. As Cassie also tried to gain some warmth on the ground, the rest were staying away from her, all hiding behind the one Sakunam. Even though her warmth was good, and the fire was better, the two teens were still shaking like a leaf.

"Hang on tinys." she said, standing up, and going upstairs. While she was gone, Link and Blink cuddled up to Syn. They didn't have to wait long, before Grim came back downstairs, one blanket for each person. She handed them to each, receiving a 'thank you' from them. She then sat back in her same spot, Cassie once more trying to cuddle with her, only to be rejected.

The clock struck one in the morning, and Link and Blink stood up, the blankets still wrapped around them.

"Goodnight Grim. See you in the morning, and thank you for the blankets." Link spoke, smiling at the only other tree friend awake.

"No problem. Night night tinys. Sleep tight." she replied, smiling as they walked upstairs to their room. After sitting there a few minutes, the fire dying out, Grim got up. She went into the basement, grabbed her jacket, and zipped it up. The jacket she had was pitch black, with a red and orange flame on it. She then went back upstairs, and walked out the door, the rain no longer pouring on the cabin. She smiled at the sight of the moonlight, her mind going blank as she walked through the green grass, down to the lake.

The bright moon glistened off the water, as Grim sat down the lake, the tip of her tail just barely touching the top of it. She smiled as she looked up at the night sky, laying peacefully on her back, and crossed her legs. Closing her eyes, she allowed the peaceful night to take her in, as she entered what seemed to be another world. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, the Sakunam forced her eyes open, glaring at the soul hovering above her.

"What do you want, Cassie?" she hissed, standing up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." she lied, smiling at the girl. Grim gritted her teeth, as she took a step away, making sure not to fall in the water.

"Just stay away from me, Cassie." she spoke, clenching her fists.

"Why!" she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "After all I try to do for you! After how nice I am, and this is how you repay me?"

"I don't give a single fuck, what you do! You're doing it because you want too!" she told her, not even caring about the Mogwai's tears.

"Grim," she sobbed, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't think you were so heartless when it came to someone who liked you."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Grim snapped, rage filling her body. "LOOK AT ME, AND LOOK AT YOU! I'M TOO OLD FOR YOU! I'M TEN FUCKING YEARS OLDER! IF I WERE TO EVER DATE YOU, AND CALL YOU MY LOVER, I WOULD BE THROWN IN JAIL FOR PROBABLY BEING A CHILD MOLESTER! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO FUCKING JAIL!"

"But Grim. Please give it a chance!" she begged, slowly walking towards her.

"NO! I will _never_ in my non-ending life _ever_ think about dating you. I'm not a lesbian either!" she hissed. With that, she walked off, leaving Cassie alone and crying her eyes out.

When Grim entered the cabin, Syn was staring at her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Nope." she replied, trying to walk past him. He only grabbed her arm.

"What happened? I heard you shouting from here, but couldn't make anything out." he spoke, tilting his head.

"It's that crazy bitch, Cassie. If she doesn't stay away from me, I'm killing her." she told him. He let her arm go, allowing her to go into her basement/room. Not knowing what to do, Syn went back to his room, ready for some more sleep.

**Broken: There we go, hope you enjoyed.**

**Grim: And no offense to anyone. Please don't get angry, and/or yell at me for what I yelled to Cassie. If anyone wants me to change it, I will.**

**Broken: Yeah. And there we go. Bye guys! See you in the next chapter!**

**Grim: Bye! *waves***


	8. Rob Zombie: Dragula

**Grim: Hey! We're back!**

**Broken: And with a ton of OCs.**

**Grim: Two from my bro, the rest from me.**

**Broken: If you don't care for the new OCs, skip to the story. **

**Grim: HERE WE GO!**

**~From my bro, Kyle~**

**Name: Kyle Matsuda**

**Nickname: Tiny**

**Age: 15**

**Animal: Coyote**

**Fur Color: Blood red, tips are green**

**Eye Color: Ice Blue**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Nice, shy at times, violent at others**

**Clothing: Black hoodie with gray blotches, jeans, purple shirt with black sleeves, skateboarding shoes**

**Hair: Medium and spiked, same color as fur**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): locket (locked shut in shirt), strange symbol/tattoo on the back that covers center, and the top half of back, half-heart that is visible all times (Tsubaki has the other half)**

**Weapons: Tendrils, magic, and Thunder (colossal)**

**Powers: Controls shadows, knows magic, can morph into various creatures**

**Likes: Shadows, magic, pranks, and messing with Broken**

**Dislikes: 'The Reckoning' and Evil**

**Fears: The Reckoning will take over his soul**

**Friends: Grim, Broken, Subation, Sniffles, and woodland creatures**

**Enemies: Senshi, Bulletproof, Nightmare, etc.**

**Lovers/crushes: Grim (crush), Tsubaki/Kitty (crush), Otaku (Drolf lover), and Kayla (Sholf lover)**

**History: Unknown. He won't tell anyone but 'Kitty' who is too shy to share it.**

**Name: Tsubaki**

**Nickname: Kitty**

**Age: 13**

**Animal: Saber Tooth Tiger**

**Fur Color: Tan with gold streaks**

**Eye Color: ?**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Timid, extremely shy, only talks to Kyle**

**Clothing: Black jeans, white Hello Kitty shirt, striped beanie**

**Hair: Down to the middle of back, and blond with hints of gold**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): Half-heart necklace. Kyle has the other half**

**Weapons: ?**

**Powers: can read heart, soul, and true self **

**Likes: ?**

**Dislikes: ?**

**Fears: Ghosts**

**Friends: Kyle and woodland creatures**

**Enemies: None. Doesn't talk to anyone**

**Lovers/crushes: ?**

**Broken: And these are from Grim... I'M SORRY!**

**Name: Sk8er**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 18**

**Animal: A mix of a fox and wolf**

**Fur Color: Blue and his wrists, hands, and little more than the tip of his tail his black**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Nice, helpful, and can be a little quiet**

**Clothing: Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

**Hair: Black spiky hair**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): A cross necklace, and a cross on his right arm. Had three scars from skating accident**

**Weapons: Skateboard and claws**

**Powers: None**

**Likes: Skating, music, and hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: Unknown**

**Fears: Being killed by skateboarding**

**Friends: Grim, Broken, Flippy, Flaky, Evil, Subation, Blade, and Purgy **

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/crushes: Purgy**

**Name: Purgy**

**Nickname: Stripe**

**Age: 18**

**Animal: Husky and wolf mix**

**Fur Color: Snow white**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Sweet, nice, a little shy, and protective**

**Clothing: White t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

**Hair: A little spiky that reaches her shoulders, and has a pink streak in her hair**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): Gold heart locket, and has a scar on her left arm**

**Weapons: Claws and knowing how to fight**

**Powers: None**

**Likes: Skating, sleeping, music, making Grim mad, and hanging out with friends**

**Dislikes: Rain**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Sk8ter, Shadow, Sniffles, Grim, Broken, Blade, and Subation**

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/crushes: Sk8ter**

**Name: Radiet **

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 23**

**Animal: Lapenski**

**Fur Color: A dark green with a hint of mint**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Unknown (because she's a little weird)**

**Clothing: Red shirt that shows her stomach, hot pink skirt, and red heels that lace up to her knees**

**Hair: Spiked at the ends, and is same color as fur, but is white at the tips**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): Gold hoop earrings, and a gold band on her ring finger on her right hand**

**Weapons: None**

**Powers: None**

**Likes: Guys, money, looking sexy, and more guys**

**Dislikes: Being surrounded by only girls**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Not many**

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/crushes: No one**

**Name: Shadow**

**Nickname: Book Worm**

**Age: 25**

**Animal: Ferret**

**Fur Color: Gray**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: A little quiet, and mostly reading**

**Clothing: Gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

**Hair: White hair that's spiked up**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): None**

**Weapons: His big books**

**Powers: The power of being smart**

**Likes: Reading and hanging out with Sniffles**

**Dislikes: Having Grim take his books**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Sniffles and Handy**

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/crushes: None**

**Name: Drinky**

**Nickname: Vodka**

**Age: Unknown (he really forgot his age)**

**Animal: Wapa (the drinking rat)**

**Fur Color: Gray**

**Eye Color: Unknown**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Usually always drinking**

**Clothing: Green patched t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, black shoes, and a brown patched hat that covers his eyes**

**Hair: Unknown**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): None**

**Weapons: His bottle of Vodka he usually has**

**Powers: None**

**Likes: Drinking**

**Dislikes: None**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Unknown**

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/crushes: None**

**Name: Sunny**

**Nickname: Know It All**

**Age: Legend has it, he's over a thousand years old**

**Animal: Kitsune**

**Fur Color: Gold**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: An old dude who's smart**

**Clothing: Red robe that's gold at the tips**

**Hair: None**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): Has a brown hat**

**Weapons: None**

**Powers: Mind control**

**Likes: Being peaceful**

**Dislikes: Fights and violence**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Buddhist **

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/crushes: None**

**Name: Could Surfer**

**Nickname: Fluffy**

**Age: 30**

**Animal: Didane**

**Fur Color: Brownish gray**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: It's hard to tell, because he's usually up in the clouds**

**Clothing: White t-shirt, white jeans, and white shoes**

**Hair: None**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): Has a gold boomerang he ALWAYS carries around**

**Weapons: His boomerang**

**Powers: Clouds**

**Likes: Being left alone when he's in his little cloud house he made**

**Dislikes: No clouds**

**Fears: Clouds being gone forever**

**Friends: None**

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/crushes: None**

**Name: Frankie**

**Nickname: Mutey**

**Age: 14**

**Animal: Unknown**

**Fur Color: Deep red**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Shy, rarely talks, and is usually seen around Grim**

**Clothing: Red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

**Hair: Black three spikes for bangs, and his hair is spiked and pulled back**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): Has black wings**

**Weapons: None**

**Powers: The power of scaredness**

**Likes: Quiet things**

**Dislikes: Loud noises (such as Grim's yelling)**

**Fears: Grim's powers**

**Friends: Grim, Broken, Flaky, and Flippy**

**Enemies: Evil, Grausam, Splendid, and Splendont**

**Lovers/crushes: None**

**Grim: Wow...**

**Broken: NINE PAGES! REALLY?**

**Grim: Whatever. Enjoy the chapter guys! Also, beware of the newest swear words Grim and probably Broken will start saying.**

**Broken: *smiles***

* * *

The next morning, Cassie finally came home, her eyes red from crying.

"There you are! I was afraid we were gonna leave you, and come back for ya later!" Broken spoke, as he saw the Mogwai walked towards them. She glared at him with pure hatred, and got in the truck.

"Well someone's being a silent bitch." Grim said, as she, Syn, and Rev got ready for their run home.

"She's just mad. That's all." Syn replied, shrugging. After waiting a few more minutes, Evil and Broken were following the three infected on their way home.

The leaves crunched under the three's feet, as they continued their running, the two males trying to keep up with them. Grim was acting as though nothing had happened the night before, not even caring she had yelled at Cassie, making her cry. For some reason, she didn't about her period. She didn't even want her breathing at some points, by just the ways she acted.

"You okay Grim? You seem like you're mad." Rev spoke, running closer to the Sakunam.

"I'm good. Just thinking." she replied, smiling at him. He nodded, and looked up head, the entrance of Happy Tree Town near. A few more steps, and the three were in, the two trucks close behind.

"Is it me, or are there more tree friends here?" Impulse asked, as she stepped out of the truck.

"No. There's more." Broken replied, admiring all of them. The one that caught his eyes in disgust, was a young woman wearing a tight outfit, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked.

"GRIM!" a voice sounded throughout the area, as a coyote hugged the older soul.

"Huh? THY TINY!" Grim screeched happily, hugging the other tree friend. The others looked at the boy, most of them wondering who he was. Cassie just glared at him, hate rising up in her body.

"People who don't this child. This is Kyle, my little bud bud." Grim spoke, smiling at them. Kyle waved at them all, mostly receiving smiles.

"Pat pat!" Broken said, as he patted the other male's head twice.

"Hi Broken!" he replied, hugging him as well.

As the minutes passed, Kyle had met Muffin, Link, Blink, Evil, Flippy, Flaky, and Impulse. He would've met Cassie, but she had ran off back into town.

"So, Tiny. What'd me miss?" Broken asked, looking at the younger male.

"Yesterday, all these people came into Happy Tree Town, including Kitty and I." he replied.

"Kitty?" Muffin said in a questioning voice. The coyote motioned for them to follow, and went into town, introducing them to mainly every newcomer there.

**Cafe: Two Hours Later**

The Cafe was packed with new people and friends. The shy one, Frankie, was at Grim's side, watching as everyone talked. The Sakunam couldn't take it anymore. She wanted peace and quiet. All the talking was getting on her nerves. Finally snapping, she took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. No one spoke, and Frankie took a step back. Even Tsubaki hid behind Kyle at the sound of the girls voice.

"You didn't have to shout." Link finally spoke.

"Couldn't have shut you guys up any other way." she hissed, glaring at the boy.

"Come on, Grim. Why are you so angry?" Sk8er asked, tilting his head a little.

"Because I can't handle so much talking. My tiny brain can only handle so much noise before I snap." she explained.

"I think you should take some classes with Sunny and Buddhist." Radiet suggested, putting her paws behind her back.

"Shut the hell up you whore." she hissed.

"Hey! There's no need for that!" Kyle shouted, glaring at the Sakunam, who shrugged.

"I'm a prostitute. Whores give it away." she spoke, now crossing her arms.

"Same thing. They all sell their bodies to complete strangers, just so they can be raped, and probably killed." she replied. Getting angry, Radiet left the Cafe, her hips still swaying, and her tail still gently wagging.

"Probably gonna go find a pole to hang on." Broken muttered, shaking his head. "What has this world come to?"

"Just wait. In a few years, this planet is going to be overrun by idiots and fucktards who don't know what they're doing." Grim said.

"Too late!" Evil replied.

"That's not true." Muffin spoke, looking at the army bear.

"And how so madam?" Broken asked, leaning against the table, waiting for the fox to enlighten him.

"Well, there are SOME decent people here." she replied.

"They're all fake, Muffin." Grim told the other female.

"Just like Radiet's boobs." Broken mumbled.

"BAD BROKEN!" Grim shouted, throwing a cup at her younger brother, the glass shattering on impact.

"HEY! YOU INFECTED BASTARD!" he shouted, rubbing his head, blood now covering his palm. The girl shrugged, and went back to listening to music.

"Are you okay, Broken?" Kyle asked, looking at the Kit, who nodded.

"Yeah. She once threw a brick at me." he told him, a smile on his face. The other male shook his head, knowing the Sakunam was crazy.

"So... what now?" Syn asked, beginning to get bored.

"Well, we could see if Grim would let us play her music." Rev suggested, looking at the girl, who had her eyes closed, not even paying attention to the others. Frankie, hearing the others, tapped the girl's shoulder. She looked at him, taking the headphones out.

"Syn and Rev want to know if you'd play your music." he said quietly, almost unable to hear. If Grim wasn't infected, she wouldn't have been able to hear his voice. She nodded her head, and popped something into her iPod. She then took out the headphones, and turned the volume up, the music filling the Cafe.

"Better than nothing." Broken said quietly, hearing the song 'Scum of the Earth play. He wondered why his sister listened to the type of music, but he didn't ask.

Almost asleep, Broken could feel himself slipping away from the world, and entering sleep, his mind going blank. Once he was out like a light, giggling was heard.

_POP!_

Broken shot his eyes open, as he fell out of his chair. Looking up, he saw everyone laughing at him.

"Gotcha!" Link spoke, showing him the popped paper bag in his paw.

"I hate you all so much." he hissed, a small smile on his face.

"We love you too, Bro." Grim replied, laughing at him. Not even looking or thinking, Broken picked up a salt shaker, and chucked it at the girl, hitting her right on her forehead.

"OW! YOU BITCH!" she shouted, rubbing the spot that was just hit. As she threw something back at the boy, a tendril grabbed it in midair. The tendril didn't belong to Rev, nor Syn. It belonged to Kyle, who was glaring at the two.

"Stop it!" he hissed, putting the frying pan down on the table.

"Aw." the Ruins said sadly, but doing nothing about it.

"It won't be that bad. Just stop throwing things." Impulse spoke. Smiling, Grim jumped from behind the counter, and tackled her brother, punching him multiple times in the back.

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!" Muffin screeched, trying to pry the Sakunam off.

**Grim: And there we go.**

**Broken: Sorry if your OC wasn't included enough/didn't have the right personality.**

**Grim: GOODBYE AND SEE YOU LATER!**


	9. My Chemical Romance: Mama

**Grim: We're back!**

**Broken: And hella sunburned! **

**Grim: Yeah... that part sucks.**

**Broken: Anyways, we got two new OCs.**

**Grim: One from Xena, and one from me.**

**Broken: Here they are.**

**XenaTheAlienChick****6/8/12 . chapter 8**

**me:wow lots of anger**

**impulse:yep**

**rawr:yep**

**me: have the need to submit rawr or raven hmmm**

**impulse:rawr would just act like her normal hyper self and raven would be to shy to talk**

**me:yeah**

**impulse:better go with rawr**

**me:yeah i guess your right**

**rawr:yayness! admit it im your mos used!**

**me:yes. yes you are ok rawr if your gonna be submitted in this try not to kill the one grim called a whore**

**rawr:*salutes* SIR! YES! SIR!**

**me:im a girl but whateves here is rawr if im allowed to submit more if i am yay if not its ok _**

**Name:Rawr**

**gender:female**

**age:15**

**species:arctic fox**

**eyecolor:green**

**body color:snow white**

**hairstyle:black, short choppy scene hairstyle**

**apperence:black tang top with mint green tang top over it but it shows of her stomach but it covers near her waistline she wears slighly dark baggy jeans but she wears a black with silver spike belt and she wears black high top converse with the yellow batman symbol and thigh high socks with the joker on them**

**accesories:has a batman symbol necklace and a black wristband with grey spikes and its on her left wrist**

**ear rings(starting from top to bottom on both ears):diamond stud, spike stud, safty pin, and silver hoop**

**other pierecings:she has a silver chin stud, a nose ring, a tounge ring, and a bellybutton ring**

**personallity:punk, kind, prankster, gamer, and random**

**weapons:claws and teeth(once she bites you she never lets go until your dead) and an axe**

**rawr:impulse bro!**

**impulse:rawr bro!**

**rawr and impulse:*hug***

**me:you act like there was a wall between you guys**

**rawr:well that what you get when you make an oc whos hyper and random**

**me:yep —_— O3O**

**impulse:heh**

**shatter:oh instant cameo pownege!**

**me:wtf shatter!**

**shatter:*laughs and walks off***

**me:ok random long review O.O**

**impulse:bye!**

**Name: Unknown for now**

**Nickname: Unknown for now**

**Age: Unknown**

**Animal: Lonce**

**Fur Color: Dark aqua**

**Eye Color: Aqua**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Unknown. He's always in his house**

**Clothing: Aqua t-shirt and aqua jeans**

**Hair: None**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): A tattoo of ice on his left arm, and has ice sickles on his neck and tail**

**Weapons: The sickles on his tail, claws, teeth, and ice powers**

**Powers: Ice**

**Likes: Coldness, smoothies, freezing things, sometimes being a good guy**

**Dislikes: Being hated by everyone for only trying to help**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: None**

**Enemies: Grim, Broken, Splendid, Splendont, Shadow, and Sniffles**

**Lovers/Crushes: Grim (you'll see!)**

**Grim: And that's it!**

**Broken: Where did he come from?**

**Grim: This is what happens when I start having a liking for the cold.**

**Broken: Ah... I see. ENJOY THE CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

* * *

After about thirty minutes of Grim beating her younger sibling, Kyle managed to get her off, and throw her behind the counter. The Kit was bruised, bloody, and all cut up. Even his tounge had a cut on it from trying to shout for help. But, somehow, Tsubaki had healed his wounds, making him play twenty questions with her. After all that was said and done, Broken never had his questions answered, and only him, Grim, Drinky, Frankie, and Cloud Chaser were in there.

"Where's you keep all the vodka at, Grimmy?" Drinky asked, looking around the Cafe.

"Man, we ain't got no vodka. Go down the street for that shit!" she hissed in response, glaring at him. His shaded eyes were the only thing he could look at her with. Sighing, he sat down at a table, and moped there.

_CLING CLING CLING!_

Everyone looked at the door as a normal reaction, only too see a familiar arctic fox enter the door, a smile on her face.

"RAWR!" Grim was the first to shout, as she hopped over the counter to hug her friend, just enough to not consume her.

"Hey Grim!" she said happily, hugging her back. After they were both done, the rest of the tree friends, except Frankie, gave the girl a hug. As the Sakunam got her friend something to eat, they all sat down and started talking.

After about an hour into the stories they were telling about their past adventures and whatnot, the bell on top of the door rang once more, as Impulse entered the Cafe.

"RAWR!" she screeched happily.

"IMPULSE!" the other girl screeched, as both hugged each other. Grim smiled, as she got up and got Impulse her dragon fruit. She then started thinking about what would happen if her friend didn't dragon fruit anymore. She honestly never thought the day would come. But, when she tossed her friend the fruit, she caught it and thanked her with a smile.

"I FUCKING HATE THE RAIN!" Broken shouted at the top of his lungs, as the rain poured down on the town. Impulse had left when it started to sprinkle, zipping up her hoodie, and putting up her hood. Grim had told her that when she had gotten tired of the rain, to come to her house, for the tree friends would be staying there. That was an hour ago.

"Man, I wish Impulse was here. She's missing a great movie." Grim spoke, as they watched a movie called 'Lady in Black'. Flaky was cuddled up next to Flippy, as both Cassie and Frankie were doing the same thing to Grim.

"How could you call this a great movie? It's scary!" Cassie said, not even trying to look.

"I'm talking about you, Frankie, and Flaky." she replied, laughing.

"Rude. Rude." Broken said, a small smile on his face. Soon, door opened, allowing Impulse in, her clothes a little wet.

"Did thou have fun?" Broken asked, smiling at the girl.

"Yeah, actually, I did." she replied, smiling back at him.

"You know who I haven't seen all day? Kyle and Tsubaki. After Ky got me off of Broken, those two left." Grim spoke, looking at them. The Kit could smile, as his mind filled with thoughts. Muffin hit him with a pillow.

"GROW UP!" she said laughing.

"Bitch please! I'll never grow up!" he replied.

"I'm gonna go look for the two kiddies. See if they're okay." the Sakunam told everyone, once the sound of thunder shook the house. Flaky squeezed Flippy, as Cassie and Frankie held each other close. Grim left the house, slowly closing the door behind her.

_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

She smiled and shook her head, hearing some of the females scream their heads off at a movie. _It's not even that scary!_ She thought, walking down the street.

_CRACK!_

Grim looked to her right, only to find a tree falling. She jumped out of the way just in time for a branch to cut her tail. Cursing under her breath, she started running, and jumping onto buildings, looking for the two teens, hoping they were okay.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMIT! IT'S NOT THAT SCARY!" Broken shouted, glaring at the ones who were screaming.

"You shut up!" Rev spoke, looking at the Kit. Even though the Misfit hadn't screamed, he didn't want to hear the boy shout.

"Do something bitch." he said, patting his chest, telling the other male to do something. Before Rev could attack, Syn got between them.

"Stop!" he said, glaring at them. "Both of you stop right now! Just watch the movie!"

"Agreed." Evil spoke, nodding his head a bit.

After sitting there for a while, Muffin got up.

"Anyone want some cookies or hot coco?" she offered, smiling at them. Everyone raised their hands. She smiled, going into the kitchen with Flame, who had helped her with baking.

About a mile away form Grim's home, she could hear something. Tsubaki? Kyle? And... an unknown voice? She shook her head. What would those two be doing? Without Nightmare, Senshi, or Bulletproof in the town, there was really no one to attack.

"TINY! TSUBAKI! WHAT'S GOING ON?" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice traveling for miles, being heard by anyone.

"GRIM!" Kyle shouted, his voice loud and clear. _Just stay calm._ Grim thought, as she hurried over the rooftops, and to her friend's destinations. Once she got there, she found out the problem. A syringe with a few drops of some chemicals in it, Tsubaki helping Kyle, who was on the ground holding his neck, and a Lonce who was getting ready to pounce.

"_Round we go. The world is spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning."_ a voice sang in Grim's head, as her eyes started to turn jet black. Her teeth and now claws sharpened, as she could feel her normal self slipping away from reality. The once calm flames on her tail turned into spikes, used for only killing, and nothing more. Her once straight, neat hair, turned jagged, and rough looking. Soon, wings grew on her back, the tips sharper than knives. Laughing evilly, she flew off the rooftop, the tip of her demon wings piercing through the Lonce's stomach, and taking him into the air.

"Sun comes up. We live and we cry." she sang, a crazed smile on her face. "Sun goes down. And then we all DIE!" The once normal Grim threw him in the air, and kicked him down, her combat boots nearly breaking his spine. He dropped to the ground easily, gaining speed as he feel. The girl easily flew down faster, swooping up Kyle and Tsubaki before the boy could hit the ground. She put the two on a roof, and went back to the ground, watching the dark aqua blue figure slam into the ground, creating a huge creator in the Earth. Smiling, she walked over, her claws sharper than they were supposed to be. She picked him up the collar of his shirt, surprised to see that he was still breathing... barely.

"Look at yourself. Pathetic," she hissed, laughing a bit, her voice almost demonic. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm F... Fr..." Before the Lonce could finish, he stopped breathing. His eyes rolled back into his head, as his body went limp. She shook her head, and dropped his body to the ground. Remembering both Kyle and Tsubaki, she flew back to where she had left them. They both seemed fine, just a little shaken.

"Why didn't you kill that weakling, Kyle?" the once Sakunam asked, glaring at him a bit. "Those chemicals... they took away your powers?"

"Y-yeah." he replied, slowly shaking his head.

"I am sure Sniffles or Shadow could help you with that. Tsubaki, are you okay?" she asked turning her attention to the Saber Tooth Tiger. The girl nodded, holding the other tree friend close to her. Smiling, their once Grim picked them up, and flew home, not even caring about the Lonce who was on still in the creator.

Once home, the three had missed the movie, and missed most if the screaming.

"There you three are! I baked cookies and made hot coco!" Muffin happily said, smiling at them.

"What's up with you, Grim? You okay?" Syn asked, looking at the girl, who tilted her head. Shaking her head a little, her eyes, teeth, claws, and tail turned back to normal.

"Um... yeah. Why?" she replied, smiling at him.

"What happened to you? You looked... different." Rawr spoke, trying to find the right word to describe her.

"Oh... so you guys met Grausam huh?" she asked, scratching the back of her head, as she looked down.

"Who's Grausam?" Rev asked, now intrigued.

"Well... here's what happened..." she started, remembering how Grausam was created.

* * *

**Grim: There you go!**

**Broken: Oh, so Grausam's finally joining?**

**Grim: Yes. She is.**

**Broken: Hurray!**

**Grim: Whatever man. Now, everyone, please wait for the story behind Grausam, and how she was created.**

**Broken: They don't care!**

**Grim: They might! Anyways, I might go to sleep. I might even start a new story! I have no idea anymore!**

**Broken: Knowing her, she'll probably make a new story...**

**Grim: I'M SORRY!**

**Broken: Anyways, bye guys!**

**Grim: BYE!**


	10. Avenged Sevenfold: Nightmare

**Grim: WE'RE HOME! *yay***

**Broken: Hello my peps! How are you all?**

**Grim: Welp... here's the chapter.**

**Broken: ENJOY!**

* * *

Sniffles and Shadow smiled as their latest invention was finally complete. The anteater turned to the Sakunam, who was reading her newest book. He tapped the top of her book, getting her attention.

"Come. The machine is complete." he told her, walking towards their invention.

"What is it?" she asked, following him. Shadow pulled a lever, as what seemed to be two portals opened.

"Step through this one." Sniffles spoke, pointing to the portal that was a mix of black and blue. Not wasting any time, Grim stepped through the portal. She soon walked out of the red and white portal, her eyes fully jet black, as her nails and teeth were like razors. Her once fire lit tail was covered in sharp spikes. The once neat black hair she had, was now jagged and rough looking, as demon wings grew. She let out an evil laugh, as she looked at the two. She raised a claw to strike Sniffles, but never got the chance once Shadow had put something in her neck. The Sakunam's eyes fell shut, as her body hit the ground. Her wings faded, as her claws went back to normal paws.

"So... her true self is a demon?" Shadow asked, tilting his head.

"Not exactly," Sniffles spoke, as he went to his computer. "Grim's heart is ninety percent pure, while the other ten perfect is filled with rage and demonic thoughts or actions."

"I don't follow." he confessed, looking at the computer screen. A picture of an old book came up. The cover was a dirty brown, with a purple circle, and a purple star in the middle. **Hell Shade**was on the front on the top in also purple letters.

"Grim said she and Broken used to once belong to a cult named Hell Shade," he started, bringing up pictures of the leaders and followers. "Their leader, Scars, was the most brutal. He only allowed bloodshed when the followers went out, and nothing more. That must be the demonic side of Grim. Part of her loved it so much, that it never wanted to stop."

"Then why is most of her good?" he asked, tilting his head.

"She and Broken left before hate could take over," he told him. "They then came here, where they started a new life. Grim was able to rebuild hers, as Broken only needed to go see Buddhist a few times a week, before he was cured."

"So that's all?" he asked, now looking at the Sakunam. "She rebuilt her life, and acted like nothing happened after they left? I'm surprised after all the times she freaks out on people."

"That's the demonic side trying to get out." he replied. Shadow finally nodded, both understanding, and wanting Sniffles to stop talking.

"Huh? W-what happened?" Grim spoke weakly, as she slowly picked herself up. The anteater looked at his computer, the expression on his face showing a clear shock.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, trying to figure it out.

"Grim. Do you feel... different?" Sniffles asked, looking at the girl, as he ignored the other male.

"Well, other than the throbbing pain in my head from that fuckin syringe, no. I guess not." she replied, rubbing her head.

"Well... I have bad news," he spoke, walking towards her. "The invention backfired... greatly. Your heart was once ninety percent pure, and ten percent demonic. Now, after Shadow had knocked you out, your heart is now half pure, and half demonic."

"Great. So now you two have fully fucked my life up. Thanks!" she hissed, glaring at them.

"Don't worry. It won't be so bad." Shadow spoke, trying to calm her down.

"How?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You're good at keep your temper low. All you have to do is keep calm, and you probably won't have a problem!" he replied, a smile on his face. The girl didn't give a smile back.

"Whatever. I'm going home and going to bed." she sighed, walking away.

"That might help." Sniffles said thoughtfully, as he walked over to his computer to turn it off.

**Reality**

"So that's what happened huh?" Kyle spoke, as Grim finished her tale.

"Sadly yes." she replied, standing up from the floor. Before anyone could ask any questions, she walked off yawning. Broken looked at the clock. 10:45 PM. He was confused on why his sister was going to bed so early. She usually stayed up until the AM. Shaking his head, he leaned back in the couch.

"You know who I haven't seen in a while?" Impulse spoke, looking around the house. "Link and Blink. Aren't they here too?"

"Yeah. They came in when it started to rain." Muffin replied.

"I'm sure they're either asleep, or hiding. I'm gonna go take a shower." Broken said, as he stood up. He went upstairs, and into the bathroom. Giggles was heard to the others, as Link and Blink walked down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" Syn asked, tilting his head a bit.

"You'll see." Link answered, smiling at him.

"LINK! BLINK! YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKERS!" Broken shouted, as the sound of running water and little popping sounds were muffled by the Kit's loud voice. He soon rushed out, his clothes and fur soaking wet from the water. Both teens laughed, knowing their prank had worked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he shouted once more, leaping at them. The two yelped in shock, as they hid behind Kyle, who held Broken back.

"Stop it!" he yelled, throwing him against the wall.

"YOU FUCKERS BREAK ANYTHING, AND I'M BREAKING YOUR FACE!" Grim's voice clearly came downstairs, as she heard the _thump_. Broken stood up, glaring at Kyle, and both teen wolves. He then went back upstairs to finish his shower. As he did that, Kyle looked at Link, Blink, and Tsubaki. The two teens were giggling a little, as they sat on the couch. Tsubaki was in the corner, staring back at him.

"What time is it?" Rawr asked, standing up.

"Um... 11:50." Rev replied, looking at the clock. The girl nodded, as she went into a closet Grim had. She pulled out a few pillows and blankets, and handed one to everybody. They thanked her, as they picked a spot to sleep for the night.

As the clock struck one in the morning, the only sound that was heard was the soft tapping on the window as the rain drops fell, along with the soft breathing of the tree friends.

Outside, on a hill, a shadow was looking through binoculars into one of the open windows. He admired the ones he could see. Kyle, Tsubaki, Rawr, Impulse, Muffin, Cassie, Frankie, Drinky, Rev, Link, Blink, and Evil. He put the binoculars away, and grabbed a notepad and pen. He started to write things down.

_Kyle – Looks easy enough_

_Tsubaki – Piece of cake_

_Rev – Might require some extra care_

_Drinky – Too drunk to defend himself_

_Frankie – Piece of cake_

_Cassie – Looks easy enough_

_Muffin – Piece of cake_

_Rawr – A little insane. Might require some extra care._

_Impulse – Just get the military. She looks weak._

_Link and Blink – Pranksters, but will go down easily_

_Evil – Will require special care._

Smiling, he went to another open window, and looked through. Flippy, Flaky, Syn, Sk8er, and Purgy.

_Flippy – Easy_

_Flaky – VERY easy_

_Syn – Might require some extra care._

_Sk8er – He only has his skateboard to protect him_

_Purgy – She'll be easy_

He climbed into a tree, and looked through Grim's window. She wasn't sleeping peacefully. She was actually clawing the air, as she let out a few whimpers. He chuckled to himself, as he watched the girl dream.

_Grim – Will require special care of course. She seems to be having much trouble sleeping. Won't be long before she's gone. Once that's done, I'll be able to attack the others._

He put away his notepad and pen, and started laughing. Forgetting Grim was infected for the moment, her eyes shot open. She reached over, grabbed a throwing knife Broken had given her, and threw it out the window.

_STICK!_

The shadow let out a yelp of pain, as he fell to the ground, the knife stunk in his shoulder. Grim smiled, as she went back to sleep, her dream changing from fighting to her past.

**The Next Morning**

As the time was noon, everyone was up, and had some lunch.

"Okay. Now my house isn't a hotel. If it is, twenty bucks from everyone. If not, GET THE HELL OUT!" Grim spoke, as she walked downstairs, seeing everyone watching T.V. They all sighed, laughing at their friend's comment. They got up, and said their goodbye's as they left.

"Little fuckers." Broken mumbled, as he followed the older Ruin.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at him.

"Link and Blink played a horrible prank, and I got slammed into the wall by Kyle." he told her. She only laughed at him. He playfully punched her arm, and got something to eat.

"We gotta do laundry too." Grim sighed, looking at a 'To Do List' that was on the counter.

"Do it tomorrow!" Broken replied getting out some soda.

"WE'RE DOING IT TODAY BITCH!" she shouted, pushing the Kit, making him slam his back into the counter.

"Why does everyone hate me?" he asked sadly, as he sniffed.

"Shut up." she replied, knowing he was faking his sadness. She went upstairs, and brought down the laundry basket. She then went into the other room down the hall, and started up the washer. Broken sat down on the couch, watching a movie.

About an hour later, he heard what sounded like water pouring on the ground.

"DUDE! THE WASHER BROKE!" Grim shouted form the laundry room. _How do you break a washer?_ Broken wondered, as he stood up. He walked into the laundry room, and found water pouring out from behind the washer.

"It broke." His sister said once more, as she saw him. He hesitated, before lightly stepping in the water, and turning the washer off.

"There. Problem solved. We'll call Handy later or something." he replied, walking out with her close behind. They sat back on the couch, and continued to watch the movie.

Ten minutes later, the same sound of water pouring on the ground was heard.

"What the hell?" Grim cursed, as she looked at the boy next to her. He got up, and went back into the laundry room, unplugging the washer, and throwing the plug over it, trying to avoid being shocked.

"Didn't I stop that thing?" he asked, walking back into the room, a smile on his face.

"Yeah." she replied laughing. He soon joined her.

"Man, we might have a freaking Freddy Kruger incident!" he laughed.

**Grim: There we go! **

**Broken: And the washer part was a true story. Happened today.**

**Grim: God that sucked. Anyways, we hoped you enjoyed!**

**Broken: And sorry your OC wasn't used enough/didn't have the right personality.**

**Grim and Broken: BYE!**


	11. My Chemical Romance: Dead!

**Grim: We're back!**

**Broken: And with four more OCs! **

**Grim: Sadly they're all from me...**

**Broken: We would've have one from our bro, but...**

**Grim: We have no info, but his name, and like... part of the history or something like that... I SO CONFUSED!**

**Broken: You're stupid. Anyways, here's the OCs.**

**Name: Scars**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 25**

**Animal: Wolf**

**Fur Color: Gold**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Nice, kind, loyal, and helpful**

**Clothing: Military outfit, combat boots, and bandana tied on his head**

**Hair: Spiked inside the bandana, with a few pieces hanging out in front of his eyes**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): Has dog tags, black fingerless gloves, and two scars. One on his right cheek, and one over his left eye**

**Weapons: Combat knife and fighting skills**

**Powers: None**

**Likes: Helping people, protecting his family and friends, hanging out, being peaceful, and seeing his family happy**

**Dislikes: His family sad, not being able to help, knowing he failed, and being trapped inside**

**Fears: Losing GJ**

**Friends: Flippy, Evil, Grim, Broken, Flaky, GJ, Lucky, Ocean, Muffin, Syn, Rev, Splendid, Splendont, Impulse, Rawr, Link, Blink, Kyle, Tsubaki, Sniffles, and Shadow**

**Enemies: Lifty and Shifty**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**Name: Lucky**

**Nickname: Luck Luck, Different, Emo**

**Age: 23**

**Animal: Cat**

**Fur Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black and red**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Nice, a little shy, and Gothic**

**Clothing: White t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

**Hair: Long and spiked, with a red stripe **

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): Has black fingerless gloves like his brother, spiked collar, spiked bracelet, fishnet on his tail, black diamond on both ears, and two small hoops on both ears**

**Weapons: Knives and claws**

**Powers: Some say he can read minds**

**Likes: Hanging out with friends, darkness, GJ, sometimes skating, listening to music, and sleeping**

**Dislikes: Being bugged, having light turned on when his eyes get used to darkness, and being alone**

**Fears: Losing his family and being all alone**

**Friends: Flippy, Evil, Grim, Broken, Flaky, GJ, Scars, Ocean, Muffin, Impulse, Rawr, Link, Blink, Kyle, and Tsubaki**

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**Name: Ocean**

**Nickname: Water Master**

**Age: 20**

**Animal: Bunny**

**Fur Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Nice, shy, quiet, helpful, and happy**

**Clothing: Light blue dress, with darker blue waves at the bottom, and matching flats**

**Hair: Blue hair that is wavy like water**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): Has wave tattoos on both wrists, and top of ears**

**Weapons: None**

**Powers: Water**

**Likes: Helping people, being happy, water, and happy people**

**Dislikes: Seeing someone sad, no water, and darkness**

**Fears: Darkness**

**Friends: Lucky, GJ, and Scars**

**Enemies: None**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**Name: GJ**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 24**

**Animal: German Shepard**

**Fur Color: Normal fur color (if you don't know, LOOK IT UP!**

**Eye Color: Gold**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Mean, but means well**

**Clothing: Police officer outfit**

**Hair: Spiked black bangs, with a white skull in the middle, and black hair that reaches the top of her shoulders**

**Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos): Has her badge, a black bandana on her neck, fishnet on her right wrist, spiked bracelet on her left wrist, spiked bracelet on her tail, lightning like scar on her forehead, black streaks in the corner of her eyes, and same earrings as Lucky**

**Weapons: Combat knives, gun, claws, and fighting skills**

**Powers: Some same she can control lightning**

**Likes: Being left alone, hanging out with friends/family**

**Dislikes: Being bugged by some stranger on her day off**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Lucky, Scars, and Ocean**

**Enemies: Lifty and Shifty**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**Grim: That's all!**

**Broken: And they're all adopted.**

**Grim: That's right. GJ, Lucky, and Scars has a VERY strong relationship with each other, as Ocean is just like... the most quiet one.**

**Broken: Well, we'll shut up, and let you read.**

* * *

**Grim: ENJOY!**

"You guys are really leaving?" Grim asked, looking at the tree friends, who were packing up.

"Yeah. This was just a little vaca for a few days." Sk8er spoke, looking at the girl.

"Tiny! Tsubaki! You guys leaving too?" Broken asked, looking at the two. Kyle shook his head.

"Nope. We're staying." he replied, smiling at him. The Kit nodded his head, as everyone waved goodbye to the once newcomers. When they were out of sight, most of them went to Muffin's Bakery to get something to snack on.

The room was packed with tree friends, as they were either buying their cookies/cupcakes/muffins, or were sitting at a table, eating whatever they had gotten.

"And then there were only two newcomers." Grim spoke, as she patted Kyle's head twice. He smiled a little, and bite into his cookie. He looked over at Tsubaki, who was doing the same thing.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The sound of gunshots frightened the girl, as she hid behind her friend.

"Freaking guns man." Broken hissed, standing up. He looked out the window, only to see a German Shepard shooting at both Lifty and Shifty. One of the bullets hit Lifty's spine, making him drop to the ground like a rock. The other bullet got Shifty in the head, killing him.

"Dammit!" the girl hissed, as she looked at the two. Not wanting to let Lifty suffer, she shot him in the head, killing him insistently.

"Leave them there, GJ," a wolf spoke, walking up to her. "Legend has it here that they'll come back tomorrow."

"You're positive?" she asked, looking back at him. He only smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey. We got some more newcomers." Broken said, looking back at his friends. They all followed him outside, and looked at the small group of tree friends. A wolf, a cat, a German Shepard, and a bunny.

"Lets go say hi!" Rawr spoke, making her way towards them. Agreeing, they all followed the arctic fox towards the four.

"Hey!" Muffin spoke, as they approached them. The wolf was the first to look at them, a smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm Scars, this is my brother, Lucky, and my two sisters, GJ and Ocean." he spoke. Almost everyone smiled, and introduced themselves. Grim barely even smiled at the wolf. Broken had to introduce her.

As the clock struck two thirty, everyone was at the beach, either swimming or relaxing. Cuddles had some music blasting so it wasn't so quiet. Grim had been sitting on a cliff, a small tree providing shade for her.

"Why aren't you swimming?" a voice asked. The Sakunam looked behind her, only to see Lucky standing there.

"Because I can barely swim," she confessed, sitting up. "Why aren't you swimming?"

"I just don't feel like it." he replied, sitting next to her. The two looked out into the water. Ocean was balancing Syn and Rev on some water, as Link and Blink were being chased by GJ. Scars was talking to Impulse, as Flippy and Rawr were getting Flaky into the water. Muffin and Flame were baking some food, and Cuddles was surfing. Everything seemed normal for a day in Happy Tree Town. Broken had managed to drown DB for annoying him, making some tree friends run in terror. Kyle had punched him for it. Even Tsubaki was doing something. She was talking to a duck, who was actually glad to stick around.

As the sun started to set, the wind picked up, carrying a nice cool breeze. Everyone started to pack up, ready to go home. Tsubaki said her goodbyes to the duck she was talking to, and followed Kyle back into town.

"FINALLY! GOTCHA!" GJ said happily, as she grabbed Link and Blink by the nap of their necks.

"We were only having fun!" Link said, sadly looking at the girl.

"Let them go, GJ. They're just teenagers. They want some fun." Scars spoke, looking back at his sister, who sighed.

"Fine. But they if they ever pull a prank on me again, I'M SENDING THEM TO JAIL!" she hissed, dropping them.

"It was a harmless joke." Link spoke, as he and his sister gave the dog big sad eyes.

"Whatever." she growled, walking away. The two followed the group of tree friends back into town, before going their own ways, thinking of new pranks to play.

Kyle sat in Muffin's Bakery, eating a cupcake, and watching as Impulse and Grim hit Toothy with paper plates. Tsubaki was in the woods, talking to the animals there.

"This is fun!" Grim said, laughing a little. Surprisingly, the plates never broke, so Toothy was there for a while.

"Grim! Impulse! Stop hitting Toothy with plates!" Evil said, as he walked through the door. Both girls looked at the boy, before smiling.

"Kay!" Grim said, as they both threw their plates at the bear, who growled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" he shouted, gritting his teeth.

"You mad bro?" she said, both her and Impulse giggling like mad. Kyle smiled at the three, before finishing his cupcake. He then left the bakery, hearing the three yell at each other.

"EXCUSE ME!" Lucky shouted, as he skated by Kyle, who narrowly dodged it.

"Watch where you're going!" he growled, looking at him.

"MY BAD!" he called back.

"IT'S OKAY!" he called after him, walking down the street.

As he rounded a corner, Scars ran up to him.

"Hey. Have you seen Flippy anywhere?" he asked, panting a little.

"Uh... No, I haven't." he replied. Sighing, he nodded his head a bit.

"Alright, thanks anyways." he said, running off.

Cuddles was having one of his famous parties for Scars, Flippy, and Evil. Scars for making it home alive, and Flippy and Evil for making it back four years ago.

The music blasted, as everyone had a good time. Link and Blink had done yet ANOTHER prank on Broken, who was running around the house trying to catch them. GJ was off duty, now wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. Her uniform and badge was at home, hanging in her closet like always. Ocean had been drinking some of the punch, watching her friends have fun. She never really been to a party, so she didn't know what to do. She didn't like dancing, as the only friends she had were her brothers and sister, who were split up, leaving her alone.

Broken had finally got tired, and stopped chasing the two wolves. Muffin and Flame were baking some more for the party, since Nutty kept eating all the sweets. Tsubaki was talking to the town's psycho dog, as Kyle sat next to her, watching as the two talked. With all the noise, even a few whistles, the dog managed to stay nice and calm, not harming anyone.

Cassie glared at a certain Lonce, who was invited. He managed to convince Grim that the fight was a huge misunderstanding, and that it would never happen again. Understanding the flaw in the boy's eyesight, she forgave him, most tree friends accepting him as a citizen. Cassie thought hated the Lonce. She had found out his name. Frost. No matter how nice he was to everyone, she stilled hated him for being around Grim.

Impulse, Rawr, and Grim upstairs in the guest room, all three relaxing. After having fun by dancing and running around trying to catch Cuddles's new pet, they decided to take a break.

"I guess more and more people are finding out about Happy Tree Town, huh?" Grim spoke, thinking about how many newcomers had found the little town that wasn't even listed on the map.

"People are probably just exploring more, and they find this place." Rawr said. The girl nodded, understanding her thinking.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Grim. Flaky wants you to take her to the store." Syn's voice came, as he informed the Sakunam on what her red friend wanted.

"Why can't she ask Flippy?" she asked, almost in a whiny voice.

"Because Flippy is falling asleep, and Evil is too." he told her.

"I'll be back later." she sighed, getting up, and leaving the room.

"Bye!" the two other girls said, as they watched their friend leave. They then went back to relaxing, Impulse soon dozing off.

"Where ya wanna go?" Grim asked, as she and Flaky walked out of the house.

"I need to go to the grocery store to pick up some things for Muffin." she told her.

"Why can't Muffin do it?" she asked, wondering why the fox required Flaky for the little task.

"She said she has to watch the food incase it over boils and gets everywhere, and Flame wasn't going to." she explained. Nodding her head, Grim put Flaky on her back, and ran off to the store.

The red porcupine spent about thirty minutes in the store, picking out the things Muffin needed. She met the Sakunam at the counter. Russel rang them up, smiling at the two girls.

"That'll be thirty nine ninety five, yarr." he spoke, holding out his hand. Flaky paid the pirate, and left. She then handed Grim the bag, and got back on her back, holding on for dear life as she ran.

It only took a few minutes to get back to Cuddles's place. She opened the door, allowing herself and Flaky inside. The girl then handed her friend the bag, and watched as she walked into the kitchen, giving Muffin her items. The fox then put them in a pot, and allowed the Mozzy to heat it up.

**Grim: AND THAT'S IT! **

**Broken: We hope you enjoyed.**

**Grim: And because I have an insane brain, I'm making a new story! *yay***

**Broken: I'm sorry. Anyways, GOODBYE!**

**Grim: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	12. Seether: Forsaken

**Grim: Hey!**

**Broken: Hello! We're back with a new chapter, and OCs!**

**Grim: From Kyle!**

**Name: Michael Hawkthorn**

**Nickname: Hawkeye, Lieutenant H.**

**Age: 35**

**Animal: Shog (shark dog)**

**Fur Color: None, has skin of shark (sandy)**

**Eye Color: Cool gray**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Laid back, kind, try's to get Tsubaki to be more social**

**Clothing: Green camo cargo pants, black tank top, red bandana**

**Hair: Crew cut, tan with hints of gray**

**Anything Else (jewelry or tattoos): Marines symbol tattoo on left shoulder**

**Weapons: Bowie knife, hand crossbow (that he needs to fix), spiked brass knuckles, 50 cal. Rifle, Glock side arm**

**Powers: Can talk to/see through eagle and hawk eyes, can see up to 3 miles away**

**Likes: Helping others, knives, guns**

**Dislikes: Suffering, prolonging a death**

**Fears: Will be betrayed by Kyle, leaving him alone**

**Friends: Kyle, Tsubaki, GJ**

**Enemies: Lifty, Shifty, Splendont, Blade**

**Lovers/Crushes: None**

**History: Was a U.S. Marines Scout Sniper, retired after eight years of being in service, wasn't told anything about Grim when he was in the Marine, but heard stories, assuming they were made up, from his friends.**

**Broken: FROM XENA****!**

**XenaTheAlienChick****6/12/12 . chapter 11**

**rawr:please xena!**

me:no rawr!

impulse:whats rawr asking you to do?

me:she wants me to submit shurui

impulse:well why not?

me:um idk why actually

rawr:i'll stop asking if you do :3

me:ok but you also have to not annoy evil until i say

rawr:fine

me:ok shurui!

shurui:*flies in* y-yes xena

me:im submitting you to grim's story :)

shurui:o-ok xena

rawr:whats wrong to shy

shurui:yes :(

me:well dont worry grim is a very nice person

shurui:ok :)

me:here's shurui :D

Name:Shurui (its japanese for kind i got it off of google trasnlate because i dont know how to speak japanese and i wanted to give her an interesting name)

Age:16

Animal:wolf/succubus(succubus-a female demon who seduces men an eats their hearts or souls)

Fur Color:pale mint blue

Eye Color:bright neon red

Gender:female

Personality:really shy, quiet, kind hearted, and random

apperence:gray happy bunny Tshirt with a black bunny with fangs that says "Cute but evil. Things even out." dark blue flare bottom jeans and bright red converse and a neon green jacket

Hair:dark blue scruffy about mid back bangs cover her left eye

Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos):white pearl heart necklace on a silver chain and has black bat wings on her back and the inside is blue and tiny bat wings on her head but in the center of the top of her head is her ears (its hard to explain TTTT ) and she has a black devil tail

Weapons:her claws and powers (if needed)

Powers:seduction of men (only uses it if she really needs to), flight, and able to eat souls

Likes:tv, video games, movies, swimming, mangas, and reading

Dislikes:justin beiber, one direction, stuck up people, being disturbed when she is reading, chick flics, and people talking during a movie

Fears:needles

Friends:flaky, flippy, mime, nutty, and sniffles

Enemies:giggles, petunia, and disco bear

Lovers/Crushes:none and doesnt plan on having any

History:was left on an orphanage's door step when she was 9 (before she had the power of seduction which she got when she hit 13) and was cared for until she could live on her own which was when she turned 16 and moved to happy tree town

impulse:wait you seduce guys and then eat their souls or heart

shurui:only for an emergency

rawr:that sounds awsome i mean eating a man's soul! how is that even possible!

shurui:it just is for me :)

me:haha well awsomesauce chapter and GJ seem's really scary D:

**GJ: I'M NOT SCARY!**

**Grim: Yes you are.**

**GJ: Shut up!**

**Grim: BRING IT BITCH!**

**Broken: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Michael stepped off the bus, waving goodbye to a mongoose who had drove him and another new tree friend, named Shurui, to Happy Tree Town. Quickly, Shurui flew inside, leaving the Shog alone. Looking around the forest, Michael saw a few wildlife, smiling as he watched them play and run around. He soon followed the girl, taking in the sights.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Run!" Lifty shouted, as gunshots went off. Shifty followed his brother, pushing down some garbage cans on his way.

"GET BACK HERE!" GJ shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping over the knocked over cans. She fired off more bullets, one of them hitting Shifty's leg, knocking him down. She smiled, knowing her would go no where anytime soon. Before Lifty could round a corner, someone grabbed him, holding him in place.

"Lemme go!" he said, struggling to get out of the tree friend's grasp.

"Thanks." GJ spoke, as she took Lifty away from Michael. She put the handcuffs on the raccoon, and looked at the other male.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked, turning his attention to the Shog.

"Yep! I'm Michael Hawkthorn." he replied, holding out his hand, and smiling at her.

"I'm GJ. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking his hand. He nodded, agreeing with her. She waved goodbye, and walked off, going back to get Shifty, who was crawling down an ally.

As the time was three thirty, Shurui was inside the Cafe, sitting at a table with Rawr and Impulse. Flame and Evil were the only two behind the counter. Muffin was at another table, waiting for Grim. The Sakunam had promised she would take her to Acorn City to get a special ingredient for her newest masterpiece. Yet, the other female was no where to be found. She saw Kyle and Tsubaki walking down the street, both having some food in their paws. When the coyote had seen the fox, he waved and smiled at her, receiving one back. She sighed, looking down at the table.

"Shurui, come here." Flame spoke, looking at the girl. Hesitantly, she stood up, walking over to the Mozzy. He handed her some more food her, Rawr, and Impulse. She thanked him, and sat back down, not even having to pay.

"Thanks Flame!" Rawr said happily, as she looked at him, a smile on her face. He nodded his head, and went back to doing what he was doing earlier; nothing.

"There you are!" Muffin said, as she seen Grim walk through the door.

"I overslept!" she confessed, wondering why she was making a big deal out of it.

"You said that at eleven." she reminded her. The girl smiled a little, forgetting she had fallen asleep once Muffin had called.

"Oh yeah. Welp, I'm here now! Lets go!" she said, putting the girl on her back, and running off.

Michael was walking down the street, watching as the tree friends played. A red orange and maroon blur zipped past him, making him stop dead in his tracks. He looked back at the blur, wondering what it was.

"Michael!" Kyle said happily, once he spotted his uncle. Smiling, the Shog turned his attention to the boy.

"Hello Kyle!" he spoke, looking at him.

"This is my friend, Tsubaki." he said, introducing the Saber Tooth Tiger, who smiled at the other male.

"Nice to meet you." he said, smiling back at her. Before anyone could speak, or do anything, someone cut them off.

"RUIN!" a voice screeched. The three looked in the direction of the voice, wondering who it was.

"Ruin?" Michael repeated, a little confused.

"Grim Ruin. Haven't you heard of her?" Kyle spoke, tilting his head a little. The Shog shook his.

"No. I've heard stories from my friends. They would be 'off to kill Grim Ruin!', and that it would be legend." he told him.

Grim smiled, putting up her paw to say sorry to the person who had yelled at her. She had finally gotten into Acorn City, and dropped Muffin off at the shop, staying outside. She could hear everything inside the store, what the animals were saying, and what they were planning. She wondered how everyone in Happy Tree Town was doing. Looking around, she smiled at her surroundings, liking the place very much. She started to remember her past. She remembered how much of a monster she was. She remembered how many people she made suffer when they sent the military after her. She even remembered how they took Broken away from her, almost killing him. _If it wasn't for him, Broken would be dead._ She thoughts, putting her head down.

"And that was the last I seen them after the mission." Michael ended his tale, as he told Kyle and Tsubaki what he had remembered.

"Oh god. They were overpowered from the start." Kyle whispered to himself. He knew Grim's powers. He knew what she was capable of, yet that wasn't all. Before the newcomers had came, Sniffles and Shadow had done more tests on her, using the Sakunam to test their new inventions. She had gotten stronger over the tests, yet she was able to stay normal, and hide everything from everyone.

Soon, Grim zipped past the three with Muffin on her back once more. They all watched her go into town, almost hitting Syn and Rev on the way.

"What's the hurry?" Syn asked, looking at the Misfit, who shrugged.

As the sun started to set, Broken was being irritated by both Link and Blink, who kept spraying everything he touched. Finally having enough, he whipped around, his eyes filled with fury.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP!" he shouted, breathing heavily. The two looked at him, a little shocked, before smiling.

"Nope!" Link replied, putting the can behind his back so the Kit couldn't grab it. Before he could do anything, he stormed off, making sure the two teens couldn't follow him.

It was finally the time for everyone to go home, and go to sleep. Michael, with no home in Happy Tree Town, went to the nearest hotel, seeing Lucky asleep at the counter. He knocked on the slick wood, only to have the cat sleep some more. Soon, a gold wolf wearing army clothes came down.

"Lucky! Wake up!" he spoke, loud enough to wake his brother from his slumber. He tiredly opened his eyes, looking at the Shog.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." he said, picking himself up.

"It's quite alright." he replied. Scars saluted at Michael, receiving one back. After that, he left the hotel.

"How much for a room?" he asked Lucky, turning his attention back to the cat.

"Uh... Two hundred dollars?" he replied, not knowing.

"Are you serious?" he asked in shock.

"I dunno! There! Pick a price!" he said, handing the other male the book. Michael looked through it, before picking the cheapest room. He nodded, handed him the key, and watched as the Shog went to his room. Once he was out of sight, Lucky went back to sleep.

**Grim: There we go!**

**Broken: Sorry if your OC wasn't included enough/didn't have the right personality.**

**GJ: Love how you only used me for one part.**

**Grim: YOU GOT YOUR OWN STORY! SHUT UP!**

**GJ: *slaps her***

**Grim: THAT'S IT! *tackels GJ***

**Broken: BYE EVERYONE!**


	13. BOTDF: Ima Monster

**Grim: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Broken: *is laying on a pile of ice* Sweet Jesus!**

**Grim: Lucky bitch. Anyways, we're back with a new chapter, and a new OC. Yes it's from me, please shut up. I have two more, but they'll be in the next chapter or some shit...**

**Broken: We're also making the chapter about certain OCs now.**

**Grim: DON'T JUDGE US!**

**Broken: YOU KNOW WE'RE INSANE!**

**Grim: HERE'S THE NEWEST OC!**

**Name: Ace**

**Nickname: Star**

**Age: 23**

**Animal: Squirrel**

**Fur Color: Purplish blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Nice, sometimes a little quiet, and is a little helpful**

**Clothing: None really *SHUT UP***

**Hair: Blue and kinda like Jasper's**

**Anything Else (such as jewelry or tattoos): A black star on his tail, and has black shades**

**Weapons: His family knife**

**Powers: None**

**Likes: Parkour, nighttime, money, GJ, and jewelry**

**Dislikes: Being caught**

**Fears: None**

**Friends: Lifty and Shifty**

**Enemies: Splendid, Splendont, and sometimes GJ**

**Lovers/Crushes: GJ**

**History: His whole family were thieves, making him grow up as one. When he was five, his family was killed by his father's friends. Ace hid in the closet, avoiding being killed. When the people left, his family's knife had been stolen. It took him a year to get it back. Once he had it, he moved to Happy Tree Town, finding GJ once more. **

**Broken: 'finding GJ once more', means he "met" her years ago... only she tried to arrest him.**

**Grim: WHICH SHE'S STILL DOING!**

**Broken: And as you can tell, this chapter is going to be able Ace and GJ. **

**Grim: ENJOY!**

* * *

**GJ's P.O.V**

I look over Happy Tree Town, the tree friends having fun. I'm surprised I haven't seen Lifty or Shifty around. They're usually always out, stealing things. I guess I shouldn't worry. I mean, I can catch them on foot easily... Unless they have a car or something.

I see Grim walking down the street. I'm still thankful for what she did. Taking a little bit of the BLACKLIGHT virus, she allowed me to jump the same height as her. That's all though. No super speed, no powers, no gliding, and no being Superman where you can't get hurt. I can only jump high. I guess it's best this way. I don't want to be fully infected like her.

What's this? A newcomer? Oh great. It's another thief too. Why can't they get a job like normal people, and earn money? It's not THAT hard.

Being on duty, I chase after the thief. It looks like he's into parkour. A little interesting. It's not like everyday you get to chase these kinds of people. I mean, Grim has been teaching Broken some parkour moves, but he's not a thief... although I do love chasing him. It's a little funny to hear him scream at the top of his lungs.

The squirrel finally stops, and looks at me. Black shades hides his blue eyes. He has a black star on his tail.

"Hello there officer." he speaks, smiling at me. I don't reply. I only level my gun at him. He puts his hands up, as though he's going to surrender. I know it's not that easy. I've been a cop far too long to know it'll be a piece of cake. Taking a step forward, the boy doesn't move.

"Look. Why don't we just talk, huh? You know, get to know each other better?" he suggests. This guy must be crazy.

"I'm in no mood for talking!" I hiss, glaring at him. "I only want you behind bars!"

"GJ, calm down! We both know that won't happen." he replies. How does he know my name? What kind of information does he have about me? All these questions float in my mind, not wanting to leave. I try to focus, and walk towards the squirrel. In a flash, he's running off. I pull the trigger, the bullet leaving my gun. How is he able to dodge a bullet? This is insane. I chase after him, shooting at him more. He jumps onto another rooftop. I follow close behind. Me now being lucky, Grim jumps onto the same rooftop, and grabs the squirrel, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Thanks Grim. I got it now." I tell my Sakunam friend. She nods her head, and lets me put the handcuffs on the squirrel. Saying goodbye, I find my way off the rooftop, and take the boy to jail.

I look at the history of the squirrel, only to find out it's the famous Ace Lockheart. This guy has broke more laws than Blade, who is still in jail. Subation visits the boy everyday. Grim, even Broken, refuses to bail him out. I look over at Ace, who is sitting there innocently. He's whistling like nothing even happened! What's his problem? Shaking my head, I do my usually things I do when putting people in jail. Because Lumpy was the boss, I had to do all this extra stuff. It irritates me really.

I take one last glance at what the spot Ace was, only to find him gone.

_SLAM!_

Only one thing passed through my mind, and I knew I was right this time. Ace had gotten away. How? The handcuffs were tight enough! Running to the door, and throwing it open, I found Ace running across the rooftops, waving goodbye.

"ACE!" was all that came out of my mouth, as I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. I could swear I saw him smile as he ran off.

**Grim: That's it! Sorry it was short!**

**Broken: They're probably gonna be short.**

**Grim: SHUT UP AND GOODBYE!**


	14. Seether: The Gift

**Grim: WE'RE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Broken: YAY! And Grim. No.**

**Grim: *sniffs* Pwease?**

**Broken: Not gonna happen. **

**Grim:... Well I'm the owner of our body!**

**Broken: But I'm part of you! You even seen me in the truck's mirror two weeks ago!**

**Grim: I still have control.**

**Broken: WHATEVER!**

**Grim: AND THIS CHAPTER IS TO OUR BAKING FOX!**

**Broken: ENJOY AND PLEASE DON'T GET PISSED!**

* * *

**Muffin's P.O.V**

"ACE!" I heard GJ scream. What was with her? And who's Ace? Probably a newcomer. Are they in trouble or something? As the questions pass through my mind, the door to my bakery opened, allowing in Kyle and Tsubaki. I smile at them, as they walk up to my counter.

"Hi Muffin! Three blueberry cupcakes, and a couple of pineapple and apple cookies to go please!" Kyle speaks, smiling back at me. Wow they're lucky. Flame just helped me bake some a few minutes ago. I got the two their goods, and put them in a bag. I tell them their total, and grab the money they hand me. I wave goodbye, and watch them leave, only to have a purplish blue squirrel with a black star on his tail enter. He sat down at a table, and pulled out a black phone, texting someone. I never really liked cell phones. Soon, Grim entered my bakery as well, and walked over to me.

"Hey. Watch out for Ace over there," she says, pointing to the squirrel. "He's a thief. If anything happens, you make sure you either call me, GJ, or Broken."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up." I reply, smiling at her. She nods, and glares at Ace as she walks out. I don't know what she did or said, but he nodded in fear. He then smiled and waved at me, before going back to his phone. I smiled back a little, and admired him. If he was a thief, then why didn't Grim kill him or something? Or have GJ arrest him? Why would she allow him to stay in my bakery? Pushing the questions out of my mind, I go into my kitchen, watching my cash register very closely.

It had been two hours since I had "met" Ace, and now he was asleep in the chair he was sitting in. Why was he still here? Does he have no place to go? He soon opens his eyes, and looks around. He stands up, stretching.

_CRASH!_

Of course. Sadly my day is never complete, UNLESS SPLENDID RUINS MY BAKERY!

"SPLENDID!" I scream, glaring at him. He chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

"H... Hey Muffin." he says in almost fear. Why must he do this to me? In a fit of rage, I grab my special cupcakes, and hurl it at him.

_BOOM!_

He flies out just in time to dodge the first exploding cupcake, but not the next. That one got him right on the stomach. He yelps in pain, and flies off, leaving me there, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." I hear Ace say, as he looks at me crazy. I just glare at him. He puts his hands up in defense, and walks out. Across the street, I can see Rawr and Impulse watching as Ace runs away with GJ close behind him. The two then quickly run across the street, both smiling at me.

"Hi Muffin!" they both say happily, waving at me.

"Hi!" I reply back, allowing them into my once bakery. They order a couple of cupcakes, handing me their money. I happily give them their order, and watch as they sit down and eat. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I see Sniffles walk through the hold in my wall. I'll call Handy later on.

"Hello Muffin. Sorry about your bakery. I was wondering if you could make me a soft taco." he speaks, smiling at me.

"Of course!" I reply happily, as I go into my kitchen.

It take maybe an hour and half or less, but I finally finish the taco. What does he need it for anyways. My question is soon answered, when I hear a bone chilling screech that can only belong to Grim. But this one sounds a little more... deeper and colder. I rush out with Sniffles, only to find Grim. She's on all fours, much more bigger than every tree friend in Happy Tree Town combined, and her whole body is up in flames. What happened? Before I know it, Sniffles grabs the taco out of my hand, and runs over to Grim, waving it in front of her face. Her eyes widen, and she sniffs the air.

"TACO!" she screams happily. Although you can hear a hint of her own voice, the one that chilled the air was much more deeper and colder, much like her screech. She starts jumping around, the Earth below me shaking a bit. There's a huge smile on her face, as she starts to go crazy. Sniffles throws the taco in the air, allowing Grim to catch it, and eat it in one bite. She licks Sniffles's cheek, probably telling him thank you.

"Thank Muffin. She's the one that made the taco." he speaks, pointing to me. Grim looks at me, sharp teeth showing me a scary smile. She soon has me pinned on the ground, licking my face happily.

"You're welcome!" I laugh a little, trying to push her off. She obeys for once, and gets off.

"Come on. I need to change her back." Sniffles says, as he starts walking towards his home. I follow him, the monster Grim close behind.

It takes a few minutes to get there. Grim enters the largest contained, next to a smaller one. Sniffles presses a few buttons, and lights go off in both containers. I can hear Grim screech from inside the largest one, soon the smaller one. She then walks out, her hair a mess, her eyes a little angry.

"Sniffles," she starts, glaring at him. "You. SUCK!"

"Sorry it backfired!" he apologizes. She only rolls her eyes, and jumps onto a rooftop, running away.

"Anyways, thank you Muffin." Sniffles speaks, as he turns to me.

"Anytime!" I reply, happy I could help. Before I know it, he's hugging me. Blush covers me cheeks, as I hug him back. He soon lets go, and I walk away, smiling to myself.

About a block away, Broken walks up to me, smiling.

"You like Sniffles, don't you Muffin?" he asks in a whisper. I shoot a glare at him.

"I do not!" I hiss, crossing my arms. He laughs, and pokes me a little.

"Come on, admit it. Thy Muffin loves Sniffles like Grim and I love music, fireworks, and tacos!" he says, still smiling. I punch him in the arm, not wanting to admit it.

"Whatever. I won't tell anyone." he suddenly says, walking a little faster. I can't help but for some reason smile.

"HEY EVERYONE! MUFFIN LIKES SNIFFLES!" he shouts at the top of his lungs.

"BROKEN!" I scream.

"I ain't gonna tell no body else." he says, running off. Feeling rage, I run after him, ready to beat the life out of him.

**Grim: THERE'S THE ENDING!**

**Broken: Of course I'd do that. We watch too many movies for me not too.**

**Grim: NOW WHO WANTS A NEW STORY?**

**Broken: NOT THEM!**

**Grim: SHUT UP!**

**Broken: You shut up! **

**Grim: … *tackles Broken***


End file.
